Two Years Difference
by Amy Yu
Summary: In two years Lucy, becomes an S-class mage. But where was Natsu and the others. Well that's because they are still on Tenroujima asleep. Why? Because Lucy awakens two years before any of the others. Awakening only five years later of deep slumber she finds herself in a new world that she can no longer recognise. Her guild no longer number one; but she is determined to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the Hiro Mashima

The beginning is slow, however once you get further into the story, the past will unravel itself. Skip to chapter 5 if you are impatient

Chapter 1: Water

_"We can't let it end here!" I grabbed onto Natsu's hand, "Okay we'll never give up!". Tears were running across my face._

_"Everyone join your power together as one! Let's show it the bonds of our guild!" I heard Gray shout out._

_"We'll all go home together..."_

_To Fairy Tail._

_When we find ourselves, we will re-unite once more and find it in our hearts that no matter where we were, we were always together. Until we meet again, perhaps in a different life. But we shall meet again. _

_Nothingness._

I felt the tears run down my face, why was I crying? Did something happen? Was I dead? I felt the gentle waves crash against me, over and over again. It was soothing in a way, a calm melodic rhythm that continued for hours. Water. I was floating in water. Why?

I opened my eyes the piercing glares of the sun made me shield my eyes away from it, turning away I almost drowned in the water. I coughed and spluttered a little. Trying to clear my head of what was happening, the disoriented thoughts in my head gave me headaches. It was throbbing in pain. I needed water to drink, not this water. Clear freshwater.

I continued like this for another few hours, or was it minutes. I could not even comprehend if I was even in the living or in the dead.

" Oi, Captain! There's someone out there!"

"What! Let me see!"

Voices, are they Merchants of Death, here to collect my body and finally take to the Underworld. Perhaps there I shall finally meet Mama. Take me there O Merchants of Death. Take me there so I can finally stop this pain in my chest and body.

_Not yet, Lucy Heartfilia. Your journey does not end here. It has yet to begin._

"Who are you then? Are you an angel?" I stared at a little girl who seemed to be standing on water. Her beautiful ocean green eyes seemed to reflect my soul, her hair billowing slightly in the gentle wind.

_I am far from it. But soon enough you shall know, soon enough._

Through my half-consciousness I felt a pair of strong arms haul me up, I felt my head hit something. Wood? I did not care. "Steady her there. Shit how long was she out there at sea?" More voices, no. These voices were not of the dead. They of the living.

"Can find anything on her that may tell us where she's from", I felt their tentative hands search me, carefully going through my shirt, dress and boots.

"Sir, look at this", I felt one of their hands pull my right hand up.

"Impossible. That's impossible! They all disappeared seven years ago! We have to get ourselves to the mainland. William, take her to one our cabins! Make sure she gets hydrated as well!" I felt someone pull me up, they steadiness of his hands reminded me of someone. Natsu? Was that you? I drifted into unconsciousness, no longer able to keep track of my thoughts.

...

"Is she awake?" More voices, so familiar. But whose?

"Don't rush her!" I slowly opened my eyes, flinching a little when I felt the artificial light pierce at me, it was still hazy. Who were they. I felt an arm around my back slowly push me forward. rubbing my eyes I blinked and took a better look at them.

"Macao?" I said in surprise, but before I could comprehend on what was he gave me a bone-crushing hug. I gasped out in pain, trying to push him. But before I could another pair of hands swarmed around me tightening the hold the of Macao's arms. And another, and another. In fact so many I could barely even see any more.

"Let go of me!" I cried out, they immediately released their hold of me. I suddenly took a deep breath. God! I was suffocating in their death like grip hold! Rubbing my arms soothingly to get the blood running again I looked up. What in the world? Macao, Romeo, Laki, Nab , Jet, Droy, Max, Reedus and many more. All of them I knew but such unfamiliar faces. They looked so much older, especially Romeo. Why was this?

"What's going on here? Why do you all look so much older?" They looked at each their faces showing sadness and sorrow. Why?

"Lucy-nee, you might not believe this, but we need you to. Your our only clue to what happened five years ago", I looked at Romeo, five years ago?

...

"Five years ago Acnologia attacked Tenroujima, and destroyed it without leaving a trace of the original island left. This caused the entire council and many of our friend guilds to create a search party in hopes to find and survivors. However after the years passed and the council soon announced you guys as dead. Soon people stopped looking and gave up hope. The only guild that still tries to find you guys is Blue Pegasus. We also gave up hope as well except for Romeo", Macao said sadly, looking at his son.

I took deep breaths, just to process this information. I was close to breaking down and saying that it wasn't true and asking the if this was all a sick joke. But looking at their faces you would realise that they were telling the truth.

"We understand that you may not believe us, but what we are telling is the truth", I saw my hands tremble slightly. Was I scared of the truth.

"Then tell me, is everyone else! If I am here surely they must be here as well!" They sadly shook their heads in disagreement.

"Lucy, you are the sole person that we have found, in the last five years..." So that would mean that they were dead. Dead! I clasped my head tightly ri=ocking back and forth on the bed, just trying to soothe the pain in my heart. Why only me. Why was I the only one to come out alive. No.

"No! If I am here, then they must be alive. I am living proof that Fairy Tail's core members is still out there! We can go find them. We have hope guys!" I jumped off the bed, feeling my legs wobble a little. Laki took my arm and smiled warmly, helping me steady my feet.

"Lucy-nee is right! If she is here, then the other must be somewhere out there as well!" Romeo shouted out. New hope, I had given new hope. I grinned, "Romeo, let's go find them. I'm sure they're out there waiting for us to find them!" He grinned back at me.

But it was this time when I felt the most happiest, and that it would soon disappear as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strength

Two months had passed since I had awakened in the sea. It was a rather dreary day, another bombardments of interviews from the news-press and questions asked from the council. And yet every time I could not explain why I had survived. The news of the girl who had survived Acnologia's attack soon spread, and I became a living wonder. People would come up to me ask questions on how I felt and how did I survive it. I would have loved the attention another time but now I desired answers as well. But none of them could answer them for me. One had a speculation that it had something to do with my celestial summoning magic as it required to open a gate to another realm. Another idea was that I had been, sent to the celestial world by my spirits, and had been kept there. But even if earth time is much faster than the celestial's world I should have stayed at the realm for a week or two at least.

I was also feeling lonely, despite there were still some of my guild mates and some friends. I missed nonsensical arguments with Natsu, having leisurely talks with Wendy, eating cake with Erza and many other stupid things we did together. The first few days of searching for them were hopeful, knowing that I had somehow survived gave them a new lease of hope. And then it became weeks. And then finally months. I finally understood how forsaken the remaining guild members were, and they had been searching for years.

"Miss Lucy? Are you alright?" I looked up, and sighed. I had completely forgotten I had another interview with another reporter.

"I'm sorry. Could we schedule this for another time? I'm not feeling so well." He looked at me with speculating eyes, and nodded in understanding, "Please contact me when you have the time and wish the best of health for you".

I leaned back in the chair, letting out a big sigh. I had been living in the guild house as the landlady owner wouldn't allow me back in my apartment after I had payed the rent. Which was physically impossible considering it had been five years since I did pay the last rent.

"Lucy-nee?"

"Hmmmmm…..yes Romeo" I said rather lethargically, I didn't really have much energy left in me anyways. The searching for the other half of Fairy Tail, the interviews, the questioning from the council, the people chasing after me for autographs had really taken a toll on me.

"What are you going to do now?" his question was so simple, and yet so heartbreaking. Indeed, what was I going to do now? All of my missions, quests and adventures were always with Team Natsu and with them missing, I really felt hollow.

"Romeo", he looked up, "How do you think Natsu, Erza, Gray and the others were always able to win in their fights. And even when they were losing, they somehow managed to stand right back up onto their feet". He answered without any hesitation.

"Well that's easy. They were strong, and they had their friends to back them up as well".

"That is correct. But even before that. How did they manage to fight so well? How did they manage to figure out how their enemy was fighting, how did they manage to cast spells on them to defeat them?" He looked a little confused, and thought about it. When he did not answer I answered for him.

I looked at him, "The answer is simple. They trained. They took years to master their magic. Become one with it. And they always had a mentor to guide them. Natsu had Igneel. Gray had Ur. Erza had Rob. Wendy had Grandeeny and so forth. They all had someone to teach them. However I never did, my mother died before she could teach me anything of importance. My father hated magic, and there was no-one to help me master my magic". I could feel some tears escaping my eyes, I truly did now feel ever so lonely.

"Lucy-nee?" I quickly wiped them away. And let out another big sigh. "The reason why that I am telling you this is because I have decided to go on a journey to find myself and become stronger. So when everybody returns I will also be able fight along beside them instead of behind them".

"But Lucy-nee, no-one ever thought of you as weak. Everybody loved you the way you were". I grinned, and hugged him, thanking him. But my mind was already set. Tomorrow I would leave. And when I would return, I wasn't quite sure. But I would. I was not leaving forever.

I would be back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return

"Natsu! Wake up! Wake up you bastard!"

"Gah! Shut up!" I looked up to be greeted a huge hug," Wha!? Jet! Droy! Why do you look so much older? Droy you look so fat!" I was tackled to the ground again.

"You haven't changed one bit!" I heard Jet exclaim, damn all this shouting was making my ears hurt. "Dammit, we were attacked by Acnologia. Oh right! Where are the others?"

"Over there" I flashed my keen eyes to the voice, a girl?

"Green eyes, a small girl? Could it be the same girl that Lucy saw?" Droy murmured, "Huh? Who?" I questioned, she merely smiled.

"My name is Mavis. Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion". My jaw along with everybody else's dropped. First master! Then that means she created Fairy Tail! My brain broke.

She smile and started walk away, "Back then I took the strength of everyone's bonds and faith and converted it all into magical power. All of your thoughts allowed one of the three great fairy magic's, 'Fairy Sphere' to be activated. It is a magic that will protect the guild from any evil, an absolute defensive magic. However everyone was sealed in a frozen state, though it's been released, a span of seven years has passed", seven years. This long and they waited I thought glancing at the ones who had stayed to find us.

"What now, so the first protected us, huh?" Tears were streaming out of his face. Wow, master is really crying.

"No. I'm just an ethereal body. Since I converted everyone's strength into magic, I had to give it my all. Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side". She said this while levitating from the ground. She may looked like an angel if I were to add some wings on her.

"It's become a wonderful guild, Third". Giving a bright smile.

…...

"That's basically it", master exclaimed. I saw Romeo, he looked a bit older, "You're all grown up Romeo", grinning at him. He looked stunned, then the tears started free falling from his eyes, along with everyone else's.

Through his tear stained face he cheerily exclaimed, "Welcome back Natsu-nii. Everyone!"

…..

We basically celebrated as if there was no tomorrow, Wendy was looking crestfallen from the picture Reedus drew. Erza was dazed hearing about Alzack's and Bisca's marriage, honestly that was a shocker for me. "So you can use different types of magic, right Romeo!"

"Yep I can make a cold flame and the sticky purple flame like dad. And a stinky yellow". Out of all his flames the yellow killed my olfactory system. But there was one question that was bugging me, "Where's Lucy?"

Macao replied, "Ah, Lucy's on a S-class mission right now. She should be back today". Everybody stopped talking at once.

On Tenroujima, Mavis had exclaimed that Lucy had actually awakened two earlier then she had expected. She had continued that she was not too sure but it had something to do with her celestial summoning magic. We were all shocked but First assured us that she was fine and should be back at the guild.

"Wait, just hold a moment. Bunny girl is on a S-class mission. That means….."

"Lucy is a S-class mage!" Everyone exclaimed

"How!"

"I can't believe I was beaten by Lucy!"

"No way! Doesn't that mean she's stronger than Natsu and Gray?" Cana was the one to say that, "If that's so come Lucy and fight me", table went flying at me, I ducked, "Who threw that!?"

"Quieten down you stupid flaming reptile! Didn't you hear Macao she just haven't arrived yet!" I retorted, "Shut up Gray! I don't want to hear that from you freaking icicle pop". I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Huh? What is it Wendy?" She pointed towards the door. A figure was standing there with a table implanted in his face. He grabbed the table and flung it right back at Gray which promptly sent him flying out through the window.

"Some great greeting", he grumbled. Wait a moment that was a woman's voice. The wind drifted, carrying her scent. "Lucy!" I cried out and tackled her to the ground.

"Kyaaaaa!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Laughter, Sadness, Sabertooth

I was currently looking down at Natsu and Gray. Natsu now had a large red print of my hand on his face and Gray had a large bruise on his head from the table I had thrown.

"Explain yourselves", glaring at them. They immediately bowed and apologised.

"So sorry", I sighed, my head was hurting already. I looked at them, they hadn't even aged one single it. Natsu spoke up, "Lucy you look different", well of course, it's been two years. I looked at my reflection from the window. My hair had been growing so fast that I had completely stopped cutting it all together. So now my hair was up to my waist. I had grown slightly taller as well. But not too much.

"Welcome back everyone!" a cheery voice cried out. "Looks like they have turned into a noisy guild". Five figures appeared from the entrance.

"Lamia Scale!" Erza stated. I smiled, "When we were searching for Tenroujima they really helped out".

"Looks like we're in their debt as well", Gray nervously said, while a bead sweat rolled down from his forehead.

"Don't worry about it. Good to see you guys back". Lyon said.

"For the past seven years Lamia Scale climbed the ranks. Currently Lamia Scale is number two. Too bad Lucy-chan". Sherry said sneakily." I really don't care", I stated. I saw Lyon turn his gaze towards Juvia, he blushed immediately. "Could this be love at first sight?" he said while grasping her hands. A perfect match I commented in my head.

Chaos. Pure chaos, I couldn't walk anywhere without being hugged or knocked over by a drunk guild member.

"Lucy", I turned my head towards Natsu who was sending a flying fist straight towards me, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I narrowly dodged it.

"What the hell Natsu! Are you trying to kill me?!" I narrowly dodged another flaming kick he sent in my direction. "Fight me. If I defeat you I can become a S-class Mage! Take that!"

"What the fuck kind of logic is that!? You have go through a test you ash brain!" I ranted at him, I felt magic pressure behind. I ducked, I saw an iron pole go flying above my head, cleanly hitting Natsu in the stomach sending him crashing into Erza. "What the hell are you trying to do Gajeel!? I just returned from a mission!"

"Geehee! If I can defeat you Master has to accept me as a S-class mage!" He attempted to send another Iron Fist at me, before Natsu was thrown at him. I turned my head to see who had thrown him. I was greeted by a massive killing aura.

"My cake… no-one leaves this guild alive!" Erza started chucking the tables like they were nothing. Gray I saw, started stripping, not a good sign. I saw Juvia on the side taking snapshots of him while Lyon was trying to drag her away. Natsu also sprung up to challenge Erza in another fight. I immediately started backing off. A tremendous fight had started. And I was not going to participate, no many how many years could pass I would never willingly join in a fight. I like living.

I joined Wendy and Levy in hiding behind a table. "Men, such a nuisance", I saw Levy frantically nodding in agreement to Carla's comment, Wendy on the other hand was holding her head chanting a mantra. I sighed, I peeked over the table only to see Cana chucking barrels of alcohol at Freed while Gildarts was trying to hold her drunk self-back. Sherry was having a drinking competition with Mirajane. Natsu was creating havoc along with Gajeel and Gray, typical. At that point I stopped caring at what was happening, and ducked back down behind the table.

"We are going to have some trouble cleaning the mess up aren't we", I said while sighing, "Your right about that Lu-chan", I smiled. All of them, they had never changed. But I wonder if I had. I saw Lisanna promptly ducking down along with us. There was cake smudged in her hair.

"Let me guess, you were too close to Erza and her cake when Natsu was sent flying into her", she nodded in defeat. "Those freaking morons are going to be the death of us one day", she said while trying to comb out the cake. I laughed and soon they all started laughing. No matter how old we were, no matter how long we waited they never changed.

…..

"Lucy! Where are you going?"

"Yeah Lucy where are we going?" I sighed was just me or did Natsu just get more annoying along with Happy. "I'm going to the cemetery. Today is the anniversary of my father's death". This immediately shut them up. It wasn't that I was sad. I got over it many years ago. But the wound is still feels fresh.

"Ne, Lucy?"

"What is it Happy?" I looked down at him, "How did you feel being alone by yourself for two years. I heard from Romeo that you left the guild for a year and when you returned you had apparently become really strong". I looked towards the sky. It was clear. The large expanse of the sky, free from the hate and filth below it. "I wasn't alone. I had my spirits for company, and I never gave up hope on you guys returning. I suppose that gave me hope to continue and become who I am today".

They nodded in understanding. We had reached the cemetery. I placed a bunch of roses on both of their graves and gave a small bow. Before leaving without looking back. "Are you sad Lucy", Happy said. Of course, no child would ever feel nothing knowing that both parents were dead. I gave no answer. They didn't enquire anymore after that.

…

"Sabertooth? Who's that?" Natsu blatantly commented, "They are currently the strongest mage guild in Fiore" I stated rather blankly. I had some bad encounters with them before. "They weren't anything special seven years ago".

"Then how did they become so strong then", Gray said. "The guild master recruited five strange but very capable mages", Max said frankly.

Erza murmured to herself, "Five people alone made such a difference". I nodded in agreement, they were indeed strong. But not very nice people. All they cared for was power.

"Oh, I like his style", Natsu stated, grinning. "Then what is our rank?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Not so bad, eleven. Mostly because Lucy, she alone was able to boost our guilds ranking with a few short months after awakening", Bisca said while grinning, "She's kind of a celebrity in our guild, however we were unable to recruit anymore guild member mostly because you guys were still gone", Macao said while slapping me on the back. Pain.

"Kahahaha! Heh sounds great! How interesting!" Natsu claimed while standing on the table laughing like a moron. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You get it don't you?! I'm looking forward to the chance to try and climb our way higher. How many opportunities like that do you get?! I'm getting all fired up now!" while pumping his fist up in the air. I sighed, "Ah geez".

"Natsu-nii is the same as ever…" Romeo said excitedly while grinning. "Yea I'm excited as well", Wendy said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: So we Aim for the Number One!

The past few days were havoc. We visited Porlyusica to enhance our magical abilities and strength only to discover that she was the counterpart of Grandeeny, Wendy's adoptive dragon mother.

"Should we enter this year? The last five years we entered we always were last. It was only last year we actually came third because of Lucy" Macao said, "Yeah I know but that's because she trained for a year and she still continued to train. Natsu and the others haven't even trained at all, they are still the same level of strength from seven years ago" Bisca continued.

"But this year it will different! We have our strongest guild members back! We will be able to take first place for sure!" Romeo claimed.

"Can anyone tell us what the hell you guys are talking about? Go or not go? Sounds like Lucy's bowel trouble". Natsu said insensitively. I smacked his head." I don't have that! And also they are talking about a huge festival held once a year. It's for guilds to compete against each other to find out the rankings. It's a new festival, only been around for seven years".

"Wow!"

"Sounds interesting!"

"It's called Grand Magic Tournament".

"Wow!"

"Grand magic tournament?!"

"Sounds very funny"

"No wonder you call it a festival"

"I see. Then if we can win the battle…Fairy Tail will be number one of Fiore!"

"But, I doubt if there's a chance for you to win the champion?" Master said with a thoughtful expression, "Exactly. That's what I've been saying!" Macao cried out.

"The number one guild can get a bonus of thirty million jewels", I stated plainly, knowing Master anything involving money he'll bite "Let's go!" Bingo.

"It's absolutely impossible! Tenma and Lamia, even that Sabertooth will come to the competition!"

"Friendly tips, we always ranked the last in the past! Except for last year!"

"Don't say it so proudly! And wait what about last year?" Elfman asked, I turned my head away. "Last year, when Lucy returned from her journey she managed to convince us to join the Grand Magic Tournament. She led us, into third place. It was first time we ever got so close to first place, but it was mostly to Lucy's strength that we even made it that far" Jet exclaimed.

"Then let's create a new page in Fiore's history! And this time well become number one!" Master said excitedly, with money signs in his eyes. He obviously cared only about the prize money…

"Lucy! When is the festival held?!" Natsu said, "In three months!" I, myself was actually quite excited. It would be wonderful to fight with my friends like old times!

"That's plenty of time! All we have to do is do more exercises and make Fairy Tail number one again!" Natsu shouted out while cracking his knuckles.

"Great!" Gray said, topless.

"Let's all try our best", I said while grinning.

"Then nothing is impossible!" Erza had a confident smile.

"I have to learn the magic from Grandeeny before the festival!"

"We'll have a festival Carla!"

"This noisy guild is always in a festival…" I laughed at that snide comment.

"True-man! Festivals is for true men!"

While one half of the guild was giving it their all, the other were giving their negative comments.

"You must be kidding?"

"Sounds great, just have a try", Levy said.

"Are you serious?"

"I….I think we'd better give up"

"That's not the kind of battle festival as Natsu thinks", Bisca said while a bead of sweat rolled down her face.

"Eh!? Any difference?!"

"It's hell!" Warren jabbed, but his voice was never reached Masters ears who immediately exclaimed out loud, "Anyway, we've decided to go, no need to worry! Let's go, to thirty mill…..I mean let's go for number one of Fiore!"

…

"Ahhhh! The beach! It's been such a long time since I've been here" I cried out. Letting my body stretch a little.

"Oi, we're not here to play you know guys", Jet said sweat-dropping.

"Don't you know…what we need now is modulation, enjoy games, enjoy foods, and enjoy sleeping" Erza interjected. While she played with the water.

"Totally forgot the training part… also you'd better make progress during this training session. Or at least strong enough to defeat us", Droy scolded, however they were cut off we two rampaging idiots who charged right through like paper, sending them flying a good couple of metres. I laughed.

Those morons were already enjoying themselves to the fullest. "Ah, I just noticed where the other teams are?"

"Mira team went up to the mountains, Laxus team went another way and Gajeel and Lily went on a secret training, I tried to go with them but they refused", Levy tried to go with them?

"Oh my how daring Levy-chan~" I said while smirking, "No. no. no it's not what you think Lucy! Ahh! Stop teasing me!"

"Ahahahahaha!" she splashed some of the sea water onto me in an attempt to stop me laughing.

….

….

"Concentrate on your breathing Lucy-sama, feel the earth, the wind around you", I had summoned Capricorn to help me with my training. Over the years I had summoned all of my spirits to help me in aspects of magic and fighting that I was not good at that time. I also travelled all over Fiore to collect silver keys and any gold keys if there were any. I gathered star and celestial related spells and spent many months training to use those spells until I could summon spirits and cast spell at the same time.

I felt of magic swell around my body, the wind shifted and changed, "Good now add more power", we continued this session for another hour before my magic completely depleted. I lay on the sand panting.

"Your mother, Layla-sama had also taken such a training to improve her celestial magic", I smiled faintly, "Have you ever heard of One Magic?" I enquired Capricorn.

"It's the source magic for all magic's, Hades was longing to get it", I remained silent about it before talking again, "My mother has told me about it, and it's not so horrible like Zeref or the Grand Magic World", I looked downwards at a crab.

"…So your point is?

"If what my mum said about One Magic is true, then it's never reachable for Hades at the time. Completely beyond imagination. It seems quite easy to get, actually pretty hard. It does have dramatic power of beating everything, meanwhile very fragile. My mum said all magic's originated from love. So I think One Magic is actually what we call _love_".

I looked up at Capricorn, he was giving me a warm smile, "You have a wonderful explanation for it", I thanked him, and "If Hades could think in this way, he would have never lost himself in darkness". I stated what I believed, even if this was wrong I would believe to the end.

…

Hello! Thanks to those who have read my fanfiction. I will update at least twice a day, because I am actually on my holidays so I have a lot of free time right now XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Second Origin

"No, it's the opposite. One day here in the Spirit World is the equal to three months of the human world's time"

"What….?"

"You're all finally back! We've been waiting for you!"

"The Great Magic Tournament is in five days! I'll bet you guys got some awesome training, right?!"

"It's all over" Erza, Natsu and Gray simultaneously fell flat onto the ground. Wendy proceeded to cry her eyes out. Whereas I preferred a different approach to this, "You shitty moustache man! Give us our time back!"

….

I could feel my soul flying out my body, along with everyone else's. I glanced up towards the sky, it was beautiful, clear without any clouds. Another time I would enjoyed such a view.

"No, I'm sure we are still able to win this. We'll just have to go through a Hell course training session for five days straight! We will definitely be able do this!" Erza said with flaming eyes that seemed to resemble a demons'. "Uh…no I think we literally die…" I sated plainly.

"Ah, a bird. It's on your head Erza", the bird was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

We followed it, at this point nothing could go any worse. We encountered a bridge, broken, no wait the bridge started patch itself together like it was going back before it broke.

"What in the world"

"I think it might be a sign", Erza said.

….

"Every year during the event, I've felt a strange magical force. I want to identify the source of the magic", Gerard said. We had actually encountered Gerard, Meredy and Ultear. I was shocked to find out they had created their own independent guild. I had rumours of an independent disbanding Dark Guilds but to think it was just them three.

"What the heck?"

"Fiore guilds are going to be there, correct? There's surely going to be one or two suspicious magical forces", I said. Last when I competed in the games I did feel a strange force, but I payed it no mind.

"I thought that at first as well. But this magic had an evil presence to it, like Zeref's. Perhaps the presence is coming from us, since we've been so close to Zeref". Gerard stated.

"Zeref…" Natsu had a scary expression…

"We want to know the true source of this magical force", Ultear expression was unreadable.

"From that, we might be able to track down where Zeref is"

"Of course, winning or losing is a different story. We're going to be cheering on Fairy Tail from the shadows. But meanwhile please search for the mysterious magic. Oh I forgot to mention, a wonderful fight Lucy. I would never imagined that you would be able to stand up for yourself. It was truly inspiring!" I smile at Meredy, while thanking her.

"What is she talking about Lu-chan?" Levy asked, "I'll tell you later".

"It sounds like you're on a wild goose chase, but we'll help you out". I stared at Erza. I wasn't too sure about this, but I didn't voice my objections. Gray did though. "You sure Erza?"

"I feel uneasy about a mysterious magical force in the gathering of Fiore guilds". Erza stated. I gave a quick glance at Gerard. He was; as I expected staring at Erza.

"You needn't worry", Ultear answered, "We will give you your compensation up-front".

"Food money!" Typical Natsu.

"Er…I didn't mean money. However with my new improved Time Arc, I can raise the level of your ability. To put it in another way, a power up. I guess its fine to think of it as that. Every mage has something like a container inside them that determines the limits of their magical power. In the case that the container becomes emptied, the Eternano comes from the atmosphere and enters the body. After a while, the container is returned to normal. But, recent studies have identified a part of that container inside each mage that isn't normally used. A dormant potential power inside everyone. Second Origin. My Time Arc can evolve your containers so that they're capable of using Second Origin. In other words, it will give a giant boost to your magical power, even more than any of the training you've done until now"

"Yeah!" Everybody was ecstatic, "I don't get it!" Natsu shouted out, I smacked him in the head again.

"But…you're going to have to endure pain greater than your wildest imagination", Ultear said while giving a shit-eating grin.

"Scary eyes…"

…

I was staring at Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Juvia and Levy writhe on floor in pain. Strangely it didn't hurt me at all, but staring at my friends scream in agony really started make me feel like as if I was on the floor dying as well. Which promptly made me back away and leave the cabin joining Erza. She as well didn't feel the effects of the spell. As expected of an iron head-strong woman.

"No-one can move thanks to you", she said as if it was nothing. I sighed.

"How come you two don't feel a thing?" I laughed nervously. Honestly I really didn't care. As long as I wasn't dying of pain.

"We can't stay in one place for too long due to the nature of our guild. We're leaving now" Gerard placed his hood on.

"If you get any information about the mysterious magical force in the Grand Magic Tournament, let me know my carrier", Meredy informed, "No problem" I said with a grin.

I started walking away while they were saying their good byes. I had guessed something happened between Gerard and Erza and now would the best time to leave her alone with her thoughts.

But for sure the next time we would meet them would be at Crocus.

….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Them

"Natsu….I don't think you should eat that". He was currently staring at an odd looking cake on display inside of a cake store with saliva dribbling from his mouth. Gross.

"Don't worry about it, also the competition starts at 12:00am so we have plenty of time to look around", I sighed. Why not? It's been a year since I last visited Crocas.

"Hey Luce"

"What is it Natsu?"

"Why are the people staring at you", I looked around and noticed that people were staring at me. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't even realised.

"No idea, maybe because I'm beautiful?" I said smirking. Natsu had an expression that literally said 'no freaking way', I smacked his head. A little girl soon emerged from the crowd of people that was gathering around us

"Ummm…..could I please have your autograph?" I stared down at the little girl.

"Say what?" Natsu's jaw dropped. "I didn't know that you were so famous", he said while a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "I didn't know either…"

"Susan! Don't wonder off by yourself! I'm so sorry about that Miss uhhhh." Obviously her mother.

"Heartfilia, and no need to worry". I gave her daughter a bright smile.

"I knew it was her. Told you"

"I heard that she single handily led Fairy Tail to third place last year."

"Are you serious? I heard apparently that she is actually the only strong mage in that low-class guild Fairy Tail"

"I know, one of my friends said that many other guilds offered her places in their own guild. Including Sabertooth".

"For real!?"

"Let's go Natsu", I proceeded to drag him away from the gathering crowd.

"Lucy? What was all that about?" I glanced at Natsu. Perhaps I tell him about what happened last year's Grand Magic Tournament.

"Fight!" His attention immediately turned to the sound of a fight. Damn his short attention span. He started to run towards the crowd of people.

"Hold up Natsu!"

…

Them…those bastards. Two lone figures stood, surrounded by beaten men.

"Still want more?!" Sting Eucliffe. Rogue Cheney. Them! I will never forgive them. Never!

"That was a total joke".

"Fro thinks too!"

"Those are the dragons of Sabertooth!"

"Sting and Rogue!"

"The strongest member of the strongest guild!"

Shit! Where was Natsu, I can't let him meet them. There his was crouching under the feet of the crowd.

"Natsu! Get away right now!" I shouted at him, pushing through the crowd.

"Huh? What are you talking about Lucy?"

…

Damn they were weak. From the start they should have never challenged us. A crowd had gathered around us. Good, let us display strength. Be afraid.

"Natsu! Get away right now!" That voice, I quickly swerved my head to the direction the voice had come from. Rogue had the same reaction.

Lucy Heartfilia.

"Huh? What are you talking about Lucy?" I looked downwards. Natsu Dragneel. My eyes widened. Damn, how many surprises were there?

"You must be…"

"Natsu Dragneel!" Rogue finished for me. I stared down at Natsu. He was my idol and now I was facing him right now. My childhood dream had become a reality. "Haha! So those rumours about you entering the Great Magic Tournament…those were true?!"

"You know about me?" Of course I know about you. Everyone use to seven years ago. Salamander.

"Acnologia, you're the dragon slayer who couldn't defeat a dragon, right? Then what's the point of you being a dragon slayer? Well?" His expression was priceless. "I used to look up to you, a very long time ago. By the way this is Rogue-san"

"So just like you, we wanted to become dragon slayers"

"Dragon slayers?! You two are?!" Another priceless expression. This was so much fun. "You should probably call us 'true' dragon slayers. After all, _we'd_ probably be able to defeat Acnologia" Giving a grin at him.

"Enough. You've made your point. There is no need to continue, and I can guarantee if you were to meet Acnologia you would most certainly die" Ohhh, such a scary expression. Didn't think Lucy would be able to one. Well besides last year. I continued grinning.

"It doesn't matter if we've seen it before", Rogue interjected, "This is the difference between the kind of dragon slayer you are and we are".

"Let me explains things", I smirked, letting Lector explain, "Natsu-kun, having gained his dragon slaying magic from an actual dragon is known as the **First Generation**. Laxus-kun and Cobra-kun of Oresion Seis, who were able to use dragon slaying magic from Dragon Lacrima being embedded in them are known as **Second Generation**. And then Sting-kun and Rogue-kun are hybrids, having both a dragon parent like you, and also having Dragon Lacrima in their bodies, and known as **Third Generation**! The Ultimate Dragon Slayers!" My grin widened even more.

"Then did you lose your dragons in the year 777, too!"

"No, they did even worse", I glanced Lucy; her tresses of hair were covering one of her eyes, "They killed their own parent 'in order to become a _true dragon slayer_'. Disgusting"

"You killed your own parent?!"

"They killed a dragon…"

"You can say whatever you want, but even you know that we are strong. After all we did beat you last year", she said nothing. "If the main event ends up being a battle, I'll show you what the true power of the dragon slayer is. I look forward to seeing how much stronger you've gotten, _Lucy Heartfilia_". I laughed as I walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Star Maiden

"Nicely done Rufus", I looked up at him.

"It is only to be expected of my caliber", I glanced down; Fairy Tail was at chaos. Gray Fullbuster, you at the start were never competition for Rufus.

"Announcing the first of the first match of the day! Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail versus Flare Corona of Raven Tail!" My perked ears up, "Sting".

"I know Rogue, let's see if she's gotten stronger". I absently touched my left leg. There was still scar from that she attack she did. I smirked, the only woman to inflict such wounds on body.

"Oh, the first match is the Star Maiden. I shall memorize this battle", I glanced Rufus. Of course you would. Lucy was the only to hold off the Twin Dragon Slayers by herself for 20 minutes straight.

"Lucy show them the results of our training!" damn, Natsu's shouting was so loud I could hear them from the other side of the arena even without my keen hearing.

"No worries." She said with a confident smile on her face. The first match, it was already decided who would win when they first stepped into the arena.

"Star Maiden! Star Maiden! Star Maiden!" The audience was going mad. Everyone knew of Fairy Tail's ace card. The one that single handily led Fairy Tail to third place last year.

"It seems that the Masters of those two guilds have a father-son relationship, Yajima-san"

"Well…it they carry the crests of different guilds, then there's no relationship for either father or son"

"From this point forward, the entire tournament grounds become the battlefield. I'm going to have everyone else move to the waiting areas. The time limit is 30 minutes. If within that time, the opponent is rendered unable to battle, that's a win. And with that, the first match…Begins!" The bel chimed signaling the start of the first match. Show me. Show me whether you are strong or not, Lucy Heartfilia.

"I open thy gate of Taurus and Scorpio!" Oh, two spirits at the same time. She's really giving it her all. Taurus swung his mighty axe at the Raven girl. She dodged, lucky.

"Sand Buster!"

The sand charged straight forward, towards the girl. She unraveled her hair successfully nullifying the attack. But in that split second Lucy conveyed another order to her spirits.

"Taurus! Scorpio's sand!" That's new. Didn't see this last year. The overgrown cow using his axe to bend the sand around his axe, "Let's go Taurus! Yeah!"

"Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!" The whirlwind of sand distracted her while Taurus concentrated the sand and released the attack with his axe. Not bad.

"Ahhhhhh….Gah! Blondie! Hair Shower-Wolf Fang!" A large wolf emerged from her hair, charging towards Lucy.

"Open thy gate, Cancer!" His fast cutting skills made waste of the red-heads hair.

"My hair! Damn you!" She plunged her hair into the ground, it soon emerged underneath Lucy's feet but before it could grasp onto anything it was shredded by Cancer's scissors.

"What?!"

"Your too predictable, Flare. And the plan to use Asuka as a hostage has already failed", she pointed towards a little girl where Taurus stood at guard.

"Go for it Lucy!" I flashed my eyes at Natsu, "Beat her!"

"Open thy gate, Gemini!" A replica of Lucy appeared, in a bath towel.

"Why are you in that?!" A shower of wolf-whistles and blushes appeared on the male audience.

"But it was what you were last wearing…"

"Ah! Forget it! Gemini!" She outstretched her hand towards her copy. "Yes, Lucy-sama!"

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens_

_All the stars, far and wide_

_Show me thy appearance_

_With such shine_

_Oh Tetrabiblos_

_I am the ruler of the stars_

_Aspect become complete_

_Open thy malevolent gate_

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven_

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!**_

The entire arena filled up with stars and the galaxies planets spun, in a whirlwind of chaos. It was beautiful and yet dangerous. Last I was hit by this spell, so I knew the full effects of this spell. And then it suddenly disappeared. I frowned. What happened, if my memory served me correct a beam of electric like light was supposed to hit her?

"What? My spell?" Her expression told all. This was not supposed to happen.

"Ahahaha! It didn't work! It seems yo…" Flare was cut off by a clean kick in her face.

"Indeed, it didn't work, but that doesn't mean I still can't beat the shit out of you!" Lucy immediately punched her the stomach followed by a low kick in the shin and she finished it all by elbowing her in the face.

"Impossi…." She didn't even to get finish before collapsing.

"The first match goes to Fairy Tail's Star Maiden!" The crowd went loud. A mass of cheers rung out throughout the entire stadium. Deafening.

"I was slightly disappointed, that the spell got cancelled. Urano Metria that is, but the end result of course was Lucy-san winning. It was quite a match. I memorized it all". Rufus was smirking, Lucy to him was a new book that had just gotten released because, celestial magic is one of the world's least known magic, and not many practiced it because it was thought to be a weak magic. Depends on the user.

"What do you think Rogue? She certainly gotten stronger, if we were to fight her this time I wonder who would win."

"I'm not interested", indeed his face gave nothing away but being his partner for so long one could tell. "Don't lie, you have a scar on your thigh to prove it". His eyebrow twitched.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Powerful Weak

"_And first place goes to Sabertooth!" I thrust my arms into the air, taking all of the cheers. The arena was deafening. The preliminaries were too easy. In this tournament we would always be the winners, no competition._

"_Second place, Lamia Scale!" I looked at them. Trash. All of them._

"_Third place Mermaid Heel!" The majority of the male audience immediately cheered. Annoying._

"_Fourth place goes to Fairy Tail!" The crowd immediately silenced. Fourth place? How, they could never even make it through the preliminaries how could they make it fourth place this year. Rufus, also perked up. The members entered into the arena, the crowd immediately started laughing._

"_I bet they just got lucky!"_

"_The loser guild!" I inwardly agreed but there was something different, there was a shrouded figure, clothed by a thick hood and cloak. "This year will be different". Others couldn't here above the loud jeering but me and Rogue heard it all too clearly._

"_Fifth place, Blue Pegasus!" This time it was the female populous that cheered. "Men!" A bunch of half-assed men. _

"_Sixth place, Quatro Ceberus!" "Wild Four!" A bunch of whimsical morons. Entertaining but horribly stupid._

"_Seventh place, Twilight Ogre!" Not many cheered but there were some who shouted out some encouraging words. "Damn it! We barely made it!" "That's your fault! You got stuck in the sandpit!" Another group of half-assed men._

"_Unfortunately no more guilds were able to participate as they are still stuck in the obstacle course. So this year's competing guilds are Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Twilight Ogre!" The arena shook due to the amount of people cheering, my ears are about to pop if this continues._

…_.._

_The first two challenges were easily taken care of. We took first place every time. _

"_We shall now continue with the battle stage! First battle round is, Blue Pegasus's Hibiki Lates versus Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta!"_

_"From this point forward, the entire tournament grounds become the battlefield. I'm going to have everyone else move to the waiting areas. The time limit is 30 minutes. If within that time, the opponent is rendered unable to battle, that's a win. And with that, the first match…Begins!"_

"_Oooooooonnn! Super Paralysis; Mega Jellyfish!" His nails immediately elongated, and started short swipes at the Pegasus. The match unfortunately was short lived as Hibiki tricked the dog into touching his own face while his nails were still out. In short electrifying himself. "Not again…" I could hear his teammates sigh in exaggeration._

"_And the first match goes to Blue Pegasus!"_

"_Kyaaaaa! Hibiki-sempai!" God damn these women! They were making ears burst. _

"_What an interesting paralysis. I shall remember that". _

"_Really? I didn't find it that interesting. Only an idiot would electrify himself with his own ability", Orga replied. _

"_The second will now commence! Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia versus Mermaid Heel's Beth Vanderwood!" I flashed my eyes towards the cloaked figure that entered the arena. _

_The audience immediately started murmuring._

"_Isn't she the one survived Acnologia's attack"_

"_I heard she returned from the dead"_

_There were low murmurings from the other guilds as well._

"_Lucy, so you came back after all" Hibiki Lates was the one to say that._

"_If my memory serves me correct, she was part of the core members of the guild. She apparently came back last year. No one could explain why though and there are many speculations on how she survived Acnologia's attack. Interesting, I shall remember this fight."_

"_You can do it Lucy-san! Good luck!" Her teammates were cheering for her. __Garbage. She proceeded to take off her hood and chuck off her cloak, revealing her lithe physique underneath, as well her long golden silk like hair. The crowd shouted out some crude comments._

"_You needn't worry. I shall take care of this quickly" giving a reassuring smile at her friends. She tied her hair back and faced her opponent. "Let's have a fair match, okay?"_

"_Of course! Woman to woman!" The young girl replied, with a wide grin, "However that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"_

"_Haha! Of course! Let the best woman win then!"_

"_Then, let the match begin!" The chime of the gong signaled the start of the match._

"_Carrot Missile!" A barrage of oversized carrots appeared, flying through the air. The fairy easily side-stepped them letting them hit the side of the arena wall._

"_Open thy gate, Leo!" A magic circle appeared, with a bright light a man dressed in a suit appeared. _

"_OHH. The leader of the celestial of spirits! How will this turn out to be?!"_

"_Leo, I shall prepare the spell so distract for as long as you can and get her within my targeting range". She had actually whispered this into his ear so her opponent could not hear. He smiled and nodded in submission, "Of course princess". He immediately charged towards the enemy with his fists glowing, smiling with anticipation._

_They exchanged blows. The fairy began to kneel, drawing out her arms. She began chanting._

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens_

_All the stars, far and wide_

"_This magical power?!" Rufus commented, "I have no memory of any celestial mage having this much power. I must memorize this". Indeed, the amount of magical power being generated was absolutely crazy._

_Show me thy appearance_

_With such shine_

_Oh Tetrabiblos_

_The entire arena was lit up, the sky seemed to turn into a starry night. Planets, galaxies, stars; they all started to orbit around the fairy. What a sight._

_I am the ruler of the stars_

_Aspect become complete_

_The magic was starting to concentrate. "What in the world…" I stared agape. The lion held Beth down. "Let go of me! What are you trying to do?!"_

_Open thy malevolent gate_

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven_

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria**__!_

_The spell was released, all of the magical power gathered and shot out into a beam of light. It hit straight forward electrifying Beth. The light was bright I had to shield my eyes. A lot had the same reaction._

"_AHHHHHH! Gaaaah!"_

_When the sand and the smoke cleared, Beth stood there, clothes ruined and flesh burnt. Soon collapsing in a small crater where the spell had hit. Lucy panted a little, and murmured, "Perhaps I put a little too much power in that attack…" The audience was in silence for a moment, before it erupted into cheers and cries of encouragement._

"_Unbelievable! One-shot K.O! This is truly revolutionary! Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia takes the second round!"_

_Mermaid Heel's members jumped down to retrieve their beaten teammate. _

"_I am sincerely sorry. I hope she will get better" she said while bowing. They peered at her with suspicious eyes at first but seeing her bow before them seemed to get rid of their suspicions._

"_It's alright, it was battle. And I'm sure Beth wouldn't want us to get angry at you" They smiled faintly at her. Half-dragging, half-carrying their beaten friend away. Lucy smiled faintly as well, before leaving the arena herself._

"_Urano Metria; Ultimate Magic of the Stars. I didn't think anyone would be able to cast that spell. What an interesting match, I shall remember this". Rufus face said all. _

"_Are for real? Didn't think there would be any strong members in Fairy Tail anymore". I silently agreed to Orga's crude comment._

"_If I am correct, Lucy Heartfilia is the cause for Fairy Tail's coming in Fourth in the preliminaries and she is most likely the leader. With her strength and kindness she obviously is pulling the strings for their victories so far". It was true, on the scoreboard Fairy Tail was ranking second, right behind us. To us it seemed like a miracle, but now it seemed like just the work of one person._

"_So, Rufus, your saying we have to defeat Lucy in order for them to lose?" I asked, he smirked._

"_Cut the head of the snake and the entire body and tail shall stop working. However in this case it seems a fairies head"._

_I grinned back._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Powerful Weak II

_I was furious. More than furious. How hard was it just to squash one single fly! There were so many battles and challenges and the best we could do was push them to third place, but they soon returned the position of second. But no matter what we did, we couldn't break their spirit._

"_Beat us, squash us, mock us, but we will always stand right back up. In my eyes all you is a clawless pussy!" Damn that bitch! Now dare she mock us?!_

"_The tides have changed. We must crush them, Sting, Rogue I have been informed by an inside informant that the next battle will be a paired battle. Next match I am certain that Fairy Tail will be pitted against us. Tomorrow is the last day of tournament! We will show our might against them and crush them in one swift blow! You two will fight them! Do not fail me!"_

"_Yes, master!" This was the moment. I silently retreated with Rogue to prepare for our battle. Over the last few days, the fairy showed immense prowess and a large of amount of magical power. Rufus gave us the rating of power that she had. From one to ten she was most likely nine. A dangerous and powerful mage. All the battles she participated, she swept through the opponents with ease. Showing high intellect as well. It was the first time in a long time that the entirety of my body was trembling in anticipation to fight such an opponent. _

"_Sting-kun will definitely win!" I looked down, smirking at Lector, "Of course I will!"_

"_Fro thinks so as well!"_

"_I will be retiring to my room. Do not be late". Che, stiff guy. "I know, I don't need you telling me". He snorted and left me to my own devices. _

…_._

"_Hello and welcome the last day of the Grand Magic Tournament! All the guilds participating will send forth their two strongest mages to fight on their behalf against another pair! And for the first match everybody has been anticipating Fairy Tail versus Sabertooth! If both could respective guilds send forth their champions"_

_Me and Rogue stepped forth, the audience was deafening as usual. "Sting, look"_

_I stared ahead, she stepped forward from the shadows. Unreadable expression, by her side was Max Alors. A sand user, Rufus told us all of the respective abilities of the remaining members of the trash guild. None of what he said got into my head anyways, in the end all you have to do was beat the shit out of them._

"_Max, let's do this. Let's reclaim our former glory!" She punched her fist her into the air, the audience responded with loud cheers and cries of encouragement._

"_The same rules apply here as well….however", the arena ground started shifting, trembling, and within a few seconds we were high up in the air. The large piece of land we were standing was now suspended in the air, "If you were to fall from the platform it will considered as an immediate loss. If you do fall do not worry we have nets down below to catch you. The time limit is forty minutes and if both respective sides cannot defeat each other or push each other off the platform within the time limit it will be considered as a draw! And with that said, let the first match of the day…..begin!" _

"_Let's go Rogue!" I charged forward at full throttle, "Right!" But before we could reach them a huge sand wall was erected right in front of us. I skidded to a halt. "What in the world!" Rogue shifted his shadow form to bypass the wall but was immediately pushed back a immense magical aura. This feeling! "Duck Rogue!"_

"_Urano Metria!" A dazzling, electrifying light shot right at him sending him crashing him into me. "Gah! Fuck! It was a trap!?" "Get back Sting!" Rogue pushed me to the side, where a burst of sand nearly hit my stomach. Shit that was close. I glanced at Rogue's chest, the fabric was burnt off, and the flesh was severely burnt. Damn, just how much magical power did she put into that spell?_

"_You bet it was! Nice going Max!" The sand dispersed, revealing the spell caster. "Lucy! You thorn in my backside!" I charged forward once more, "White Dragon's Iron Fist!" Light gathered around my fist and it soon impacted her stomach sending her flying. As I jumped up to connect another punch in her face, I caught a look at her face, she was smiling?! "Piri, piri! Wrong person!" What?! The form of Lucy soon puffed into two doll like characters. Shit! Gemini! I landed back down. If that was Gemini then where was the key holder?_

"_Get down you moron!" Rogue grabbed my head and pushed it down as a wave of sand was sent at me crashed into one of the speakers. "It's going to take a lot more to take down us!" The brunette said while smirking, his hand immersed in sand, he waved his hand, and from the sand immerged a figure. Lucy Heartfilia. She was grinning._

"_Sorry about that, but I just had to analyse your reflexes. No hard feelings, right?" She smirked, she crouched down in a stance. "The real fight starts now", I said through my gritted teeth. I was going to show the gates of hell to her. Rogue sprinted forward submerging himself in his shadows. "You go for Lucy! I'll go for Max!" I grinned and silently thanked him, he must have known how excited to fight her. He was soon engaged with Max with a flurry of kicks of punches._

"_Let's rumble blondie! White's Dragons Roar!" A beam of concentrated light shot out my mouth cutting and disintegrating whatever came through it destructive path. She narrowly dodged it, summersaulting through the air, her foot was soon connected to my chin, giving it a powerful kick. I grunted as I stumbled back, I grinned as I spat out some blood. She soon got back in a battle stance._

"_Aren't you going to summon one of your spirits to defeat me?!" I said mockingly, "Ahh…but the thing is, I already did", she said through a shit-eating grin dangling one of her keys. I swerved my head to my side where a rumbling sound of footsteps came from. A raging cow was running at me full throttle with a huge axe in his hands. When did she…?! He swung it down, I jumped out of the way before it reached me. The ground cracked where the axe connected. Fuck; that was too close. I felt another presence behind me, which I promptly made me jump to the side and retaliate by kicking the person._

"_Did you forget my keen senses, Lucy-chan", she coughed some blood out. "No, but it was worth a try, especially when I could do this". I looked at my shoulder, there was a magic emblem. Shit!_

"_Too late! Nautical Almanac!" A magic circle appeared beneath my feet, sending a jolt of electricity along with white flames. "Aaarggh! Shit!" Damn it. My nerves felt like as if they were on fire. The spell lasted only for a moment but it was enough to damage my nerves. It hurts so much, fuck I'm going to kill this bitch! I stood right back up, pushing the pain to the back of my head._

"_Rogue! It's time we stopped playing around! White Drive!" He nodded and jumped to my side, "Shadow Drive" A surge of magic radiated off us in waves. Lucy saw this a backed off with wary eyes, "Max, get ready". Too late, in a burst of speed I sent the brunette flying off the platform, but before he fell Lucy grabbed his hand. Impossible, my speed was unmatchable and at that distance she shouldn't have been able to catch him. She hauled him back onto the platform, from the corner of my eyes I saw a fist come straight towards me. I blocked it. Leo, leader of the celestial spirits. He continued to send another volley of punches and kicks with his fists glowing. I complied with matching his speed and strength. But soon got bored and punched him so hard that my fist went straight through his stomach. "I'm sorry princess…" he promptly faded away. _

_I turned my attention back to Rogue, he was currently was beating the shit out of Max who was feebly trying to defend Lucy. "Stop it Max! I can handle it!" She pushed him to the side and successfully blocked one of Rogue's punches. Her face grimaced at the pain but otherwise ignored it and retaliated by summoning another spirit. "Open thy gate, Scorpio!" Another sand user._

"_We are! Sand Spear!" Long spear shaped sand was thrown to out in our direction. An omnidirectional spell. I neatly dodged all of the attacks, from the corner of my eye I saw Rogue charge forward once more to Lucy. "Take her keys! Once that's gone she won't be able to do much!" I shouted at him. He gave a brief nod and sprinted faster side-stepping Max's feeble attempts to slow him down with his sand. I gathered my magic in my hands, letting it concentrate to the point of bursting, "It's over, flies. Holy Nova!" _

_Pure white, I couldn't see anything but I could feel their magical auras. _

_Impossible, Lucy used her own body to shield the brunette. Her body was burnt all over the place and her clothes barely holding together. She was panting heavily, blood was dripping from her mouth and wounds. "I got her keys before you released the spell". He chucked it of the platform, I heard a small clatter of the keys landing below. We had won. Technically, Max wouldn't be able to stand a chance with our power combined and Lucy was in no condition to fight. I let out a laugh._

"_Lucy! Are you alright! Shit! If only Wendy was here! Damn it!"_

"_Max…give me your vest. And then turn yourself to sand" He widened his eyes, "What are you talking about?! You're in no position to give orders!"_

"_He's right Lucy-chan, just give up! You can never win against us! Trash!" My laugh turned more maniacal, what could she do?! She was bleeding profusely and she just the full brunt force of my spell. She's struggling just to stand. _

"_Max, do as I say. I do not want you to see this" A surge of magical power was gathering, it was surrounding the fairy, "Max! Do as I say!" The flow of magical power steadily kept rising, to the point of bursting. The air surrounding us grew hot and arid. "MAX!" "Alright! But you better be alive when I turn back!" His form shifted into sand disappearing into the ground._

_My knees failed me, a brunt force of magic power was pushing me down; I saw Rogue as well was kneeling like, struggling to keep his head up. So much magical power?! How much had she stored in her body?! And it continued to rise faster and faster, the air was crackling with electricity. The heat being generated was unbelievable. And then it disappeared._

"_Corona Borealis!" A massive magic circle appeared above our heads. And for a moment I saw the stars, but this beauty was replaced by searing pain. A column of pure magical power crushed us, tearing our clothes and skin, the heat was unbearable. I felt the ground disintegrate beneath. Damn it, this will create a hole in the platform, which will make us fall through. Fuck!_

…

_My body was screaming in pain, especially my leg, where a huge gash was showing bone. Rogue also had gash on his leg as well. We had managed to jump out of the pit before the spell completely bore a hole through the platform. I slowly returned into a battle position, I stared at Lucy she was panting heavily and coughing tremendous amount of blood out but she refused to back down, returning the stare I gave her. Rogue and I were panting heavily as well, my body was burning in pain as if it was under effects of the spell still. God! It hurts! But my pride refused to show it._

"_Enough! Fairy Tail forfeits this round!" I flashed my eyes towards the brunette. "What are you talking about Max?!"_

"_Lucy you cannot possibly fight any longer, your body is destroying itself from the inside out! You need a medic right now! I repeat, Fairy Tail forfeits!" _

…_._

A/N: CORONA BOREALIS: Also called Northern Crown, Corona Borealis is a semicircle of stars. Its chief star is called Alphecca, comes into view one and a quarter hours after Arcturus. The group of seven twinkling bright stars is a beautiful sight for observation and enjoyment in the night sky. The entire constellation is only 15 degrees wide.

NAUTICAL ALMANAC: Book. A nautical almanac is a publication describing the positions of a selection of celestial bodies for the purpose of enabling navigators to use celestial navigation to determine the position of their ship while at sea.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had to go to a birthday party and that took up most of the day. Thanks for anyone who has followed and favoured this fanfic.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: They Waited for Seven Years

"Sting-kun! Sting-kun!" I snapped my eyes open and looked down at Lector, "What were you saying?"

"That isn't like you Sting, your thoughts are wandering off somewhere. I wonder where it might be." I growled at Rufus, he snickered, "The third round is starting, Orga is going to fight War Cry of Quatro Ceberus". I turned my attention towards the battle. "Oh I quite like his magic"

"Who do you think will win Lector?"

"It's obviously Orga, isn't it?! Sting-kun is the best but everyone on our team is strong! To think you could not know that. Really Frosch you're an idiot"

"Fro certainly is!" I smiled faintly at them, I glanced at Fairy Tail's team, my eyes drifting towards Lucy. My unconsciously clenched my fist, that woman was undoubtedly strong. If she had not defended that sand user she would have been on par with us. My scar still now hurts sometimes. If it hadn't been for the emergency treatment they might have amputated my leg due to bacteria and infection. If I were to fight with her one on one who would win? I smirked, obviously I, but I still want a definite answer.

….

After Natsu's little speech at the chariot challenge people soon was rooting for the entire of Fairy Tail and not just me. "_It's for our comrades. For seven years always waiting for us no matter how sad, even if they were made fool of, they endured and endured and protected the guild. For our comrades we'll show you. The proof that Fairy Tail has kept going! And that's why we'll keep moving forward!"_

I wiped away a stray tear, thank you Natsu. To you Sabertooth this is why we shall prevail this year. We shall win!

"Announcing todays last contest! Kagura Mikatsuchi of Mermaid Heel versus Yukino Aguria from Sabertooth!"

….

"Who you think will be the winner!"

"Of course Yukino-san! How could you ask this question, Frocsh?!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

I looked at Yukino, she had the same magic as Lucy, Celestial Spirit summoning. "Well, I'm wondering who made us fail in the game part…" I glared at Orga, if he could just shut his mouth. "Hehe…" I snorted and looked away.

"Don't say that. Sting-sama was just unlucky. If we knew the game was about vehicles in advance…"

"Forget it", I said, "You're a member of this team. Do you understand what does this mean?"

"I won't humiliate the name of Sabertooth. It means I have to win", I grinned, as long as she knew that then we were fine, "I have one question though Sting-sama. Last year you fought Lucy-sama along with Rogue-sama, was she strong. Because I have heard rumours that Sabertooth has even tried to recruit her once". I was silent for a moment, "…Yeah, she's strong. Me and Rogue has scars to prove it"

"I see…"

"Why do you ask?" She had a face of speculation on her face, "I've always admired her when I was younger. She was kind of my idol, Lucy Heartfilia, owner of ten of the zodiac keys. She's very famous. All the spirits of the Spirit World know of her and have at least spoken her name at least once. It's my dream be able to fight her at least once. And the first match confirmed that she was out of my league". She said no more and stepped forth onto the arena. Her idol, huh? Yukino was strong but in terms of strength and magic quantity, she was nowhere near Lucy's. If they were to fight, she would most definitely lose. No questions asked.

"_Why have you called me here, Master of Sabertooth?" I watched her reaction to the situation, she remained calm; she was covered in bandages from head to toe. But otherwise in her movements showed no permanent damage to the body. _

"_Lucy Heartfilia, it has come to my attention that your skills, power and leadership quality is highly valued in Sabertooth. I am giving you this one time chance to leave your trash guild Fairy Tail and join our ranks of my guild, Sabertooth!" As much I didn't like her, her skills were wasted at that trash guild, her magic level was worthy of S-class and she could beat all of them and become master herself if she so desired. Laughter? I flashed my eyes towards the sound, she was laughing?!_

"_Ahahahaha! Oh my! That's priceless! Wait a moment, you want me to join Sabertooth, the guild that ridiculed my friends and just beat us in the Grand Magic Tournament?!"_

_Master remained calm but the anger was simmering close to the surface, "Your talent is wasted on that trash guild, come join Sabertooth. You will have many more opportunities to become famous and you will no longer be made fun of". The laughing immediately stopped and her face turned expressionless. "Thank you for the offer, but I am fine at staying at my current guild. I am sure there are plenty of celestial spirit mages that are willing to join your guild, but I am not one of them". She gave a small bow and turned heels and walked away. She caught me looking at her, her expression was still the emotionless._

"Until we meet again, huh?" I smirked, this year was going to be a party.

…

"What's up? You were looking for me?" I stared at Yukino, it was the first time I was meeting another fellow celestial spirit summoner. The magic itself wasn't very popular so I used to think that I was only spirit summoner in Fiore. "Yes, I'm here because I have something important to say to Lucy-sama". Something important?

"What does a Saber want from us?" I silently agreed with Natsu, I've had enough bad encounters with them before.

"Natsu-san maybe we should hear her out?" Innocent Wendy, I sighed, "Speak"

"You might find it hard to understand. Well", she placed her hand on the table, pushing forward two keys, "The Pisces key and the Libra key, I would like Lucy-sama to take them". I stared at the two keys, just trying to register what she had just said. "What? I can't take them. To take them is to take your magic away".

"It's a decision I made the moment I saw you on day one. I would give these keys to you after the tournament". What in the world, how stupid could she get. "The tournament is not over yet"

"It is to me. I guess Minerva-sama will replace me. In that case Sabertooth will have the team of the five most powerful members". I gritted my teeth, Minerva, that conniving little bitch.

"Which means, the five doesn't include you?"

"I am to green. I was filling the seat for Minerva-sama who was on a mission". This didn't make any sense to me, "Those celestial spirits, they mean a lot to you. Even a moron would be able to see that" I stated plainly.

"They are important to me, that's why I wanted to give them to you, Lucy-sama. A celestial wizard who is much stronger than I could ever be. And they will be better off this way"

"No need to give them away. Just become stronger. Simple answer" Perhaps many years ago I would accepted those keys but now I understand the bond between a summoner and the spirit is much more. I couldn't break it. "You already have collected ten of the twelve zodiac keys, with these two. You'll have all twelve keys then you will be able to open the gate to changing the world"

"That is just a legend, and I am perfectly fine on how the world is right now. I'm not God and I will not act like a God" She seemed shocked at my answer but soon regained her composure.

"I assume you have noticed that the number of celestial wizards is dropping drastically. Not to mention the Zentopia incident earlier, we might the only few celestial wizards left. You are the one who loves them and is loved by them. So you should have the twelve keys and move forward with the celestial spirits". I laughed, "Keep your god damn keys! You stupid moron! I'm not a person to take keys from a person who already created a strong bond with them. You are also loved by them as well and I am sure they would not accept me knowing that their own master gave them away on a whimsical thought". Her eyes widened, and soon gave a warm smile.

"I used to dream about meeting you. I heard rumours from my celestial spirits that you were a wonderful person and strong as well. I can see that they were speaking of truth. You were my role model when I was younger and now I can see why you were loved by them. I understand that you will not take my keys, but the twelve keys will reunite once more"

"Hmph"

…

"You really missed the chance to collect all twelve of them", I glanced at Carla, "True but I have no interest in keys that have already made a bond with a summoner. I cannot break the bonds that they have created". They smiled at me, "Wait a moment Lucy-san, have you seen Natsu-san"

"I think he ran after Yukino to apologise. Hold a moment I have a bad feeling", I quickly put on a sweat shirt a pair of loose pants, suitable for running in; left my hair as it was. I jumped out of the window.

"Where are you going Lucy-san?!" Wendy cried out to me, "I'm going to find Natsu, I'm afraid that he might start a fight somewhere!"

I summoned Pyxis in order to find where Natsu and Yukino was. I beg god that he doesn't do anything stupid!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Anger

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted out to Yukino, "Wait!" Happy cried out as well.

"Natsu-sama, Happy-sama?"

I grinned at her while scratching the back of my head, "Ah, sorry. You are not a bad person!"

"It was all your fault Natsu, the minute you knew she's one of Sabertooth you thought she's one of the bad guys" Happy scolded, "That's why I'm here to apologize" I exclaimed to Happy.

"Apologize?"

"I'm sorry" I said while grinning, "Doesn't sound sincere! Sorry, Natsu has actually become more mature", I glared at Happy, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You guys chased me here just for this?"

"You looked so melancholy. I thought it was something I said" giving a nervous grin.

"It's not that. I'm sorry" Her voice sounded broken?

"Ah, you are making me feel bad by apologizing to me", I said while sweating little. And when I thought I was in the clear she started crying. "I feel more embarrassed seeing you cry! What's going on?!"

"I…I can't take it anymore", she collapsed onto her knees, her tears now free falling, "I…no-one has ever cared about how I feel before", huh, I was even more confused, "I have always wanted to join Sabertooth. I finally made it last year, but now. I can't go back anymore".

"What?"

"I was kicked out, because of one failure. I was stripped naked in front of everyone…had to erase the insignia on me myself". Pure anger coursed through my body, I didn't speak or move." I was so mad, humiliated. They have destroyed my self-esteem and all the memories. Now I have nowhere else to go!" My entire form trembled in unspoken anger.

"Sorry, I don't know much about other guilds…"

"I'm sorry, too…I got carried away…" Her entire form was trembling, her tears stained her clothes.

"…But being a wizard, though you're from another guild, I can imagine your pain. For being humiliated in public and forced to erase the insignia. A guild that makes their fellow member cry, cannot call themselves a guild". Pure anger radiated off my body in waves. My anger could not be expressed in words, however I did have an idea on my mind

….

"Where the hell is your Master?!" I cried out, carelessly tossing a man into wall, with my body aflame. I continued to rampage destroying whatever was in my path. On my mind now was beating the living daylights out of the man who would dare kick out his guild members over such a trivial thing!

"What do you want, kid?" I flashed my eyes towards a burly looking man, he stood towering above the other mages.

"You are the Master? You kicked your member out over one failure? You think you're very impressive?!" I said, I looked at him. He was certainly an impressive figure, but I could see no love inside of him. Only a power hungry animal.

"What?"

"So if I beat you, you will get out the guild as well?" My voice was calm but venom under laced it. My fist aflame. At this point I didn't really care what happened around me, my eyes were focused on the man who dared to call himself Master.

"Fairy Tail?"

"Natsu-san…"

"He came to start a fight with Master…?"

"That's suicide"

"Fro feels the same way!"

I ignored all the useless commentaries and glared ahead at their Master. "Are you serious? Brat".

"People who take their friends for granted…unforgivable". I stared ahead at the man, his expression was unreadable. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you're acting out of your own sense of justice, huh?"

"You say that you don't know what I'm talking about" My voice was menacing, hate was radiating off me.

"Dobengal, be a reasonable opponent for him", a young man with a mask obscuring half of his face stepped forward. "Are you running away?"

"It's one hundred years too early for the likes of a common guild soldier like you. If you want to fight with those on top, show me that you're qualified to do so", his arrogant attitude pisses me off. When I get my fist in his face I'll show you true pain.

"Get out of my way!" I cried out; charging at full speed with my hands alit ready to bash him aside, but before I got even two metres close to him he was sent flying. I skidded to a stop, this scent?!

"Another intruder?!"

"The Star Maiden!"

"Lucy Heartfilia?!"

"Lucy?!" I shouted out, her fists were clenched and there was a scuff mark on her knuckles where they impacted his face, "You can't stop me!"

"I'm not", her voice was deadly calm however there was an unspoken emotion in her voice; "I'm joining you. I overheard your conversation and I want in". She turned her head in the direction of the Master. "You get him, I'll beat up anyone else who dares to interrupt". I uttered a small thanks in her way and sprinted quickly my fists aflame.

"Master, let me handle him". He held arm in front or his chest indicating for a stop. "Stop. We don't have many brats like him in our guild. Amusing".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Fox

"Natsu, pouting isn't going to change anything. Besides what we did was illegal. We were not supposed to attack another's guilds headquarters. And I'm supposed to be the voice of reason", I sighed.

The fight with Sabretooth's Master ended prematurely with Minerva coercing Natsu to back off. I guess I was acting a little rash as well, getting caught up with the heat of the moment I really didn't think the situation through. Today was the third day of the Grand Magic Tournament, four more days before this huge festival ends and for us the claim number one.

"Grrrr…..I'm going to pound that stupid smug look off that blond asshole", Natsu continued to describe the ways on how he was going to defeat Sting and Rogue in the most colourful language. I ignored him and looked down at the two participants that were fighting right now. Rufus and Eve, this was going to be a short match. Despite how strong Eve was, Rufus was stronger and his magic was suited for many situations, he had the upper hand.

"Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Fields", the ground burst into vibrant flames with enveloped Eve and sent him crashing into the ground with severe burns covering his body and limbs. I sighed again. Sabertooth was strong, that was a fact. I looked at Gray, his fists was clenched so tightly that the skin around his knuckles turned white. "Calm down Gray", I said to him. He looked up and gave a faint smile. "You noticed huh? Yeah I probably should, but I still get angry at the thought"

I shook my head, I couldn't do anything more it was up to him on how he was going to deal with himself and his self-loathing.

"And announcing today's third battle match Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar versus Raven Tail's Alexei!"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, these were the guys who depleted Wendy's and Carla's magic and cancelled my magic during a spell I was casting. I stood up from my seat and turned heels towards the exit. "Lucy where are you going?" Erza said to me, "I'm going to do something, you needn't worry I will be back shortly". Erza looked at me with speculative eyes and soon nodded in understanding, "You must understand that Master has already taken the needed precautions so nothing suspicious will happen to Laxus like it did to your magic in the first battle round". I nodded, and left. I understood that Master had already taken certain precautions so that nothing bad would happen this round but I still felt like there was something wrong. Once I was out of the vicinity and earshot of anyone I took out one of my keys. A silver one this time, many people already knew of my golden keys and their appearances and they would be suspicious if they saw one roaming about unattended.

"Open thy gate of the Fox, Vulpecula!" A small child with fox ears and a fox tail soon appeared within the light which it had been summoned through. "Lucy-chan! How may I be of service today?" He grinned, while wagging his tail enthusiastically. I smiled warmly, "Vul-kun I need you to go spy on someone for me today. A very special and dangerous person. Can you that for me?" I leaned down so that my face was level with his, our noses only a couple of centimetres apart from each other. His cheeks immediately reddened, "O..of course I c..c..can! Who is this person?"

"His name is Ivan Dreyar, I need you to spy on him and report to me on anything that seems strange to you or that something isn't as it should be. Basically anything that does not seem to be normal you come back to me and tell me. Okay?" He grinned once more, his pearly canine teeth showing, he nodded and scampered off to find the man I had described to him. I also told him he was the master of Raven Tail so he would not get him confused to another person.

Vulpecula was a fox, and foxes were best at hiding and thinking fast on their feet. They were also mischievous so trouble always came with them. But this wasn't the best of his ability, his true magic was duplication. Being able to duplicate himself as much as his power allowed him to so that he would be able to fool the enemy and make his escape easier. This should prove useful if he was to be found out.

….

I walked up the stairs that led up to our private box where we were to watch the battles. I saw the others, they were so immersed in the battle that they didn't notice me at all. Curious on what was happening I peeked over Wendy's shoulder only to witness Laxus being beaten by Alexei.

"What's happening? Why isn't Laxus winning?" Wendy and the others jumped in surprise as they saw me. "When did you return Lucy-san?"

"Just a moment ago, after I did something. But that's not the important question what's happening?" Erza shook her head, "We don't know either and Raven Tail's group isn't doing anything either. This is simply as you see it. But the thing is, is that it can't be true so right now we are trying our best to cope with the situation". She returned her eyes towards the battle. Alexei wasn't simply beating him, he was overpowering him. Abnormal indeed, I glanced and the remaining members who were on standby, so far they were doing nothing suspicious. I looked at their master he too was merely grinning as their member was beating the shit out of his own son. Bastard.

As I was thinking of ways to beat him up I felt my key vibrate a little, I took it out, the key immediately started glowing and Vulpecula appeared in a swarm of light. "Lucy-chan! I'm back! And have I got news to tell you". He said with a wide grin.

"Oi Luce! Who's that?" Natsu said peering down at him with inquisitive eyes, "He's my spirit, Vulpecula. He's a fox".

"So tiny" he crudely commented, "I may be tiny but I'm older than your great-great-great grandfather!" He retorted back pouting slightly. I sighed.

"Don't mind him, just tell me what you've found out". He looked up, "All right Lucy-chan! Here's the thing, Master Ivan and his guild members are fake! They are all just illusions!" My eyes widened, what?!

"What?! Then where are the real members?" Erza stated. "I don't know but my duplicates are searching the entire vicinity for them right now. They will report to me if they find them!" Vulpecula looked up to me with his eyes shining. I smiled and patted his head, "You did well Vul-kun". His ears reddened a little.

A huge crackling of lightening caught my attention and I looked down at the arena, I gasped a little as I saw Raven Tail's master flying through Alexei, no wait an illusion! In the middle of the arena Laxus stood triumphantly surrounded by the beaten members of their guild, the illusions that were of the members soon faded away.

"So they were fighting Laxus!" Gray exclaimed.

"Wait….What is going on here?!" the announcer shouted out.

"Guild Master-kabo! Alexei's true identity was Master Ivan!" The pumpkin man exclaimed waving his hands in confusion.

"Were Laxus and Alexei who were just fighting illusions?! Laxus is the one standing! The battle's over! And when we weren't looking the five were stacked, the Master even took part in the battle. This is against the rules no matter how you look at it! Regardless of what's happened, the winner is Laxus from Fairy Tail B!"

…

Extra side story.

"_You are my spirit and I can do anything I want to you! Now listen to me" he was drunk again, I could smell the pungent smell of the alcohol in his breath. It stunk badly, I cowered in fear, my ears flattened against my head and my tail was badly bent and crooked. My master once had a son, but he died when he was on a mission, and apparently the person who killed him was a Celestial Wizard. Now he specifically went to learn celestial summoning magic so he could abuse the spirits. _

"_You stupid runt! Are you even listening to me?!" He smashed my head with his glass bottle of alcohol. The pain was unbearably, I clutched my head trying to soothe pain, "What do you think you're doing?! Get those hands off right now!" He grabbed my small frame by the tail and swung me into one of his chairs. I whimpered in pain but could do nothing in retaliation. He took a swig of his beer and smashed the bottle at the wall. "I should just kill you now. I bet that no one's going to care in the first place anyways"._

"_I bed to differ sir" I flashed my eyes upwards, my master swerved his head towards the voice, "Who the fuck are you?! What the fuck do you think you're doing in my house?!" I looked at the woman, her blond hair was waist length and she had warm brown eyes. She was wearing a tank top with skinny jeans. She had kicked down the door. She flashed her eyes at me, an unexplained emotion seemed to flash in her eyes for a moment. Ignoring my master she walked past him towards me. "What's your name young boy?" Her voice was soft and soothing like she was trying to console an injured animal, and in this situation was true to the fact. _

"_Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing talking to my spirit?!" He lunged to grab her shoulder, but before he could even touch her he was sent flying by a golden light. _

"_Thanks Leo, if you don't mind could you keep him busy while I talk to this young boy" My eyes widened, Leo was the leader of the celestial spirits! "Of course princess", he easily picked up master with only one hand and slung him over his shoulder like he was trash, "Come along now, princess said to keep you busy, so shall we". There was only one person who owned his key, Lucy Heartfilia!_

"_You are correct!" She said smiling brightly at me, "I am Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you, and your name is?"_

"_V..Vulpecula", I stuttered a bit, I couldn't believe I was talking to the most wanted master of the celestial spirits. All of the spirits of the Spirit World desired to be Lucy's spirit as it was said that she didn't treat spirits like objects but as living beings and she was exceptionally kind to her spirits._

"_What a lovely name. Now would you like to be my spirit?" My mouth was agape, "B..But my master…" My voice downed down as my master came through crashing through the wall, debris flew around as dust soon covered my sight of vision for a moment. I coughed a bit. When the dust cleared Leo was holding my master by his cuff; repeatedly pounding his face. "Oh you mean this master. Sir I have a proposition, you release your contract with your spirits and I make my spirit stop beating the crap out of you", she smiled sweetly. He gasped a bit and said something inaudible, "I'm sorry I didn't quite get you. Leo you can stop hitting him now"_

_Master rasped out, "Yes okay, I'll cancel my contract with my spirits. Just stop with the pain!" _

"_Alright!"_

_Over the period of half an hour our contracts had been cancelled and we were free. The other spirits soon quickly disappeared into the spirit world to mend their wounds. I looked up at Lucy-sama. My new master._

"_Now then, as your master you may refer to me whatever you wish, you can speak your mind if you are uncomfortable with anything, and if you cannot make the appointed days then it's alright, just make sure you make it unless it's really important" she smiled brightly scuffing my hair a bit. "Any questions?"_

_My eyes were brimming with tears, "No Lucy-sama!"_

…_._

I'm going back to school tomorrow so expect the rate of updates to slow down a bit. I will update a much as possible but there is no regular update.

A/N: Vulpecula is a faint constellation in the northern sky. Its name is Latin for "little fox", although it is commonly known simply as the fox. It was identified in the seventeenth century, and is located in the middle of the Summer Triangle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Checkmate

"I don't hate fighting but, I think there's no love in one-sided violence when the victor is clear", at this point I could only silently cheer for Wendy. Chelia was at this moment pounding Wendy to the ground. I could hope that Wendy wouldn't get too hurt, even now she was struggling to stand.

"It's ok for you to give up, ok?" Chelia didn't seem to a bad person, but she her attitude needed some changes to it.

"I can't", I grinned, as she forced herself to stand, "The fact that I'm standing here now means that I'm also prepared to fight on behalf of the guild. I don't need your pity. Until I've fallen and become unable to move any longer, please come at me with all your strength! Please!" My smile widened even more. Wendy you have changed, you are no longer the small timid little girl who had no voice of her own. You are now a proud dragon that has finally outstretched her wings. Do not back down Wendy. Stand tall and show that even dragons can fly towards the heavens and gods' to their knees.

"Yeah! Now that's etiquette! Well then now it's my turn! I'll put you at rest with this strike!" She outstretched her arms, "God Slayer Secrets…" The wind shifted around, enveloping her arms in black wind, the magic power soon started gather her hands, as it did black feather sprouted out of her hands. The magic power continued to rise so much, that I felt like there was a slight pressure on my back pushing my back. It was slight but I could feel the pull. The black feathers continued to gather in masses surrounded her body.

"Wha…What is this magical power?!" Erza exclaimed, my eyes were focused on the swirling mass of black feathers, I had an ominous feeling that wouldn't go away. "Get away Wendy!" I cried out to her but before she was even able to react the black feathers began spiralling towards at her.

"…Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!" My voice could not be heard over the rumbling and whirling of wind that spiralled at Wendy, but at the last moment the black mass narrowly missed Wendy's head. My eyes widened, how? Could it be she increased her opponents physical strength that her magic over shot. I laughed, what a strategy!

"What an amazing battle strategy!" Chelia exclaimed out loud, giving a toothy grin. Wendy returned the grin. So close to death had she been. Walking on a tightrope of life and death.

…

A tie, slightly disappointing however a satisfying result, Chelia was good girl and she out her all into fighting. I was rooting for both of them in the end.

"And with this the third day is over!"

The third day huh? Natsu, Erza and Gray cheered for Wendy as she sat down to be healed by Chelia. I looked towards Sabretooth's stand, Orga was the only one that looked slightly impressed. But other than that they showed no interest. Arrogant dicks, I'll pull them down from their almighty tower and crush it with my bare hands if it is what I must do to show them that not everything revolved around power. But there was other things as well.

….

"How are your wounds Wendy?" I inspected Wendy, looking up and down looking for any possible injuries that may hinder her performance when fighting, "It's alright! Chelia healed all of them for me" she said happily, she almost looked a little shy. "It's good that you have a friend around your age now and not just knuckle boned idiots". She laughed and quietly murmured a yes.

"Where are Natsu and the others?" She enquired swivelling her head to catch a trace of anyone of them, "Erza went to speak with Gerard, Natsu and Happy went to explore the city and find some interesting foods to eat; incidentally Charle was somehow persuaded to go with Happy, and Gray was dragged out by Juvia to go sightseeing with her", I could still remember the desperate cry for help as he waved frantically to get my attention but before I could do much he was swept away by a wave of water. I chuckled, "I see then what about you Lucy? Are you going to go out?" Wendy peeked up, I shook my head using my head to pushing my bangs to the side.

"No, it's already getting much too dark, and I want some rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day". She nodded in agreement, "You should get some rest even if your injuries are healed you still need physical energy"

"Alright then, good night Lucy-san", she walked out of the room quietly closing the door behind her. I sighed. _Minerva was back, that would mean things were about to become a lot harder. Territory Magic…this would immediate problems if not dealt carefully._

"_Lucy Heartfilia", I turned my head towards the voice, a young woman. "I believe my father has given you the offer of a lifetime and you denied it". I had just gone shopping for some new clothes as my old ones were either too small now or torn apart. I raised an eyebrow, father? Master of Sabertooth?_

"_By the looks of your face it seems you weren't informed that he had a daughter", her voice obviously signified of arrogance and a supremely large ego. A person who has probably never felt the taste and hardships of defeat. I clicked my tongue in annoyance, I already had to deal with two self-important bastards and now I had to deal with another? "That is correct, I did not know that your father of yours was even capable of even bedding women" there was a slight friction in the air, well that was a blow at her pride. I simpered a little, rather childish of me but I was still quite pissed off at them from the Grand Magic Games. _

"_Perhaps we should go somewhere more private as I see we have obtained ourselves an audience", I turned to look around us, the people had obviously recognised who we were and had gathered around us. I nodded my head and allowed her to lead me into the town library. As she found an unoccupied table she sat down. When she saw that had I had not followed her lead, she gestured for me to sit with her. _

"_I hear you're quite the intellectual person", her hands turned a hue of blue-purple and within the light a small chess board and little bag appeared, "Would you like to join me in a game of chess?" She looked smug like as if I could never win the game. I sighed, had she just wanted to play a game of chess? How unlikely but for now I will dance her tune._

"_I will be black and you shall be white" I said brusquely snatching the bag from her hands and emptying the contents. Taking all of the black pieces and arranging them in according order on the board. She smirked and took her time to place her pieces on the board, "I wonder, what would make you choose the black pieces", she said while rubbing her thumb and index finger on her king. "At the end of the game I'll tell you. Now start". She snickered a little placing her pawn two steps forward. I copied what she did._

"_Do tell me, what does it feel like to have your teammates beaten before and being unable to help them?" She pushed another piece into a position, it was clear that she was going straight for then king; I remained silent. She chuckled darkly, I positioned my knight in front of her bishop. "You had once a knight as well didn't you? Natsu Dragneel if I recall correctly. I heard he couldn't even defeat a dragon and got killed along with all your other little friends", I watched her knock of one of my castles with a simple flick of her finger. Situating her pawn where it once stood. The game continued until I had lost five of my pieces. And she had lost none._

"_You are going to lose Lucy Heartfilia. Quite a sad thing don't you think so, considering you were once one of the richest heirs in Fiore, now a small little girl who can't even defend her guild's name", she laughed darkly as she knocked another of my pieces with her bishop. "You are nearing an end _fairy'_. I sighed, I was bored of the charade and I was bored of putting up and act. "Shall I tell you why I chose the black", I pushed my queen forward, "Do tell", she said smugly, knocking another piece._

"_Because even the purist will always have a darker side", I said rather monotonously, picking up my queen I clashed it into the final piece that would end the entire game, "Checkmate". I stood up and took my bags of groceries and thanked her for the game. Her mouth was agape. "I was heiress, I was the queen. And as much as I hated it, I am just like my father in some ways. Appearances can be deceiving". I turned heels and left the library. How naïve, if she wanted to play it that way, I could do the same thing. But if I were to continue like this I could just end like the people I've fought before._

"Oi Lucy! I got you some souvenirs, oi are you even listening?!" I flashed my head upwards, Natsu. "What's wrong? You look a little weird". I shook my head of my thoughts. When had they arrived back, I didn't even hear them go through the door, I turned my eyes towards the window. Wide open. Even if it wasn't my apartment they still refuse to act like normal people and go through the door.

"Was it something you ate Lucy?" Happy said, I blinked. No, I wouldn't become like them. I had these stupid fools to knock me into sense if I did anything stupid. I giggled a little, and it soon became a full out laugh.

"Oi are you okay?! Is something wrong?" Natsu looked at me with concerned eyes, through hysterical laughter's I managed to say, "No, I'm just really happy to have you idiots as my friends". They peered at me as if I had just eaten something wrong.

"You're really weird Lucy", indeed I was.

…

The Grand Magic Games day four. Competition portion' Naval Battle-one participant from each team. Going outside of the sphere-shaped water competition arena results in a loss. The last person remaining is the victor. However when only two people remain, a special rule comes into effect. The 'five minute rule'. Once only two people remain the person that exits the arena within five minutes gets last place.

Water.

Just like last time, all alone.

…..

Extra Side Story

"_Lucy, why do you cry? Is there something I did wrong?" I looked up at Mama. I shook my head ferociously, "Then why your tear-stained face weep in sorrow?" I looked downwards, what could I tell her. If I tell her she might get angry at me like Papa. "Tell me Lucy, I won't get mad", he said while gently grasping my chin so I looked at her eye to eye. I sniffled a little, "Papa got angry at me…he said I shouldn't touch his things…" I sniffled a little more._

"_What did you touch Lucy? Did you go into his office again?" I nodded my head, she gave out a sigh. I flashed my head at her. That meant he couldn't defend me. "I only touched it because there was something with it. There was a document that had some things on it that didn't look right to me so I drew a circle around it with my crayon. I thought I was helping Papa!" Before Mama could even give me her answer Papa had a servant summon us into his office. I trembled in fear, Mama grasped my shoulders tightly ad gave me a reassuring smile to tell me she had my back._

"_Come in", his tone was usual monotone, no real show of emotion. He looked up at me with hard eyes. "Do you know what you did Lucy?"_

_Mama came in to defend but he raised his hand for silence, "I repeat, do you know what you did?" I shivered, Papa always had such hard eyes, if you were to look inside of them; you would only find your reflection and nothing more._

"_I…I circled an error on the piece of paper", when he said nothing I continued, "It said on the form that if you were to agree to sign all the majoring transportation railways would be in your possession, but it said in return it asked for ten percent of your profit every year. And it said they would collect it anytime they wished. That meant if they were to wait years then it could sum up to a ridiculous amount that you wouldn't be able to pay back", I panted slightly. It was the first time that I had spoken so much to Papa._

_He remained silent until, "That is correct, if I had signed that form that problem would have occurred. I have only summoned you here to explain your actions not because it was wrong but to see if it hadn't just been a coincidence of childish play. You may leave, Layla stay"_

_I left the room quietly shutting the door behind me. But realising that I wasn't scolded piqued my curiosity, I pushed my head against the door to that I would be able to hear them. It was a little muffled but I got the clear message._

"…_our little girl is growing up...and she will be able to do things that we weren't able to do…she got it after you Layla" I heard Papa's voice, "…yes that's true…she also takes your brains after you…one day" I heard Mama giggle a little. So they were proud of me, I grinned and scampered off almost running into Spetto._

"_My, my. Why so happy Lucy-sama", she said picking me up she that our faces were one the same level. "Secret!"_

I'm really sorry about not updating but I have so much work to do. My fucking maths teacher is a nightmare. He gave us 4 pages of homework to do. Our English teacher is also giving is shitloads of works to do. Also I think every single time I'm going to add a special extra chapter either to give a little back story to each new spirit I am introducing or Lucy's training sessions and other bit and bobs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Beyond a Key

Water, I have only two spirits that can work well in this environment. Minerva was attending this match. Tche. Annoying, knowing her magic she could just send everyone out with a simple snap of her fingers. Might as well get as many people out for the moment.

"Open thy gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

"Ohhhhhhh! The water is my garden!" she cried out using the vase to control the current of water to her advantage but Juvia was quick to counter. As expected of a water user as well.

"I won't let you! Water Cyclone!" A jet of spiralling water negated Aquarius's water. Damn it.

"What?! She's evenly matched?" At the corner of my eye I saw Jenny take the chance to kick one of the opponents out of the water. Unlucky bastard.

"Quatro Puppy is out!"

"Things are going nowhere at this rate! I'm going back!" What? Seriously, that would mean I would have to summon him, and he always goes overboard! "Wait a moment! Come back!" She soon faded away, no!

"You're open!" Juvia sent a strong current of water towards me sending me towards the brink of the sphere.

"I have to choice, open thy gate of the Water Serpent! Hydra!" Taking one of my silver keys, I just hope he doesn't go overboard. Just when I was about to be sent of out of the sphere he appeared. His larger taloned claws grasping my back so that I wouldn't move any further.

"Haha! You finally summoned me!"

I looked up, he was ominous as ever, considering that his entire body was taking up most of the room in the sphere and all. "Hello Hydra, the one order I have for you is not to destroy anything"

"What in the world! A new spirit?" I heard the commentator exclaim, well of course this was shocking, Hydra's size was almost of a dragon's; in fact I bet Natsu has already mistaken him for a dragon!

"Lucy! I thought you didn't have a dragon!" I heard his annoying voice call out at me.

"Idiot! He isn't a dragon! He's a water serpent! Argh! Enough of this, Hydra sent everyone out of this sphere!" He grinned at me and using his tail he made a tidal wave that spun around us creating a vortex of water, crashing into everyone, with no delay sent the opponents flying out. As the water cleared again I could see that only Juvia and Minerva remained, Juvia was panting slightly. I could understand, blocking something this huge and versatile would take a lot of magic power.

"Juvia didn't think you would have such a monster up your sleeves, love rival", her entirety seethed of hate in waves, a laughed nervously. A jealous women in love was second to none in the case of scary. "What?" my eyes widened, she was just inside a moment ago; I turned my attention to Minerva. I gritted my teeth on annoyance.

"Only Minerva and Lucy remain! Well, so who will be the victor? Sabertooth? Or Fairy Tail? The five minute rule comes into effect! Starting from now, the one that leave the arena in the next five minutes will be last place". My eyes narrowed.

"Hydra, I was you to defeat her as quickly as possible" he noticed my sudden change in expression and nodded briefly. "Any enemy of Lucy is my enemy as well!" He began coiling around Minerva's body to restrict her movements. "You're going out!" He began swimming quickly towards the outside of the sphere.

"Hmph, I think not…" It happened all so quickly within moments he was swimming towards the edge with my assured victory and now he was in tatters, with the light already starting to take him back to the Spirit World.

"I'm so sorry…" He said while the last of him faded away. My only last spirit that could counter in water, shit!

"With my magic, I could expel you from the arena in an instant, but that would be lacking in amusement indeed. Try to endure Fairy Tail." She raised her hand and for a moment I felt a heat right next to my shoulder.

"Argh!" In a flash of a moment my arm was in searing pain followed by more flashes and bursts of heat that his continuously. Where was it coming from?! I can't go one like this, and I've already lost some blood, if this continues I will lose. I went to grab my keys but, gone?! I looked up, she held my keys triumphantly, when did she? But before I could enquire anymore she sent a hefty amount of magic power in my way, knocking me off my balance and sending me to the brink if the arena. Fuck, I used my legs to swim forward and regain a sense of balance before I left the water.

"Last's years match I was quite clearly able to see that your caster magic only works in close range and takes some time to collect the amount of magic to cast a spell. It seems this year you won't even be able to get close to me. In fact should I just send you out now and spare you the humiliation?" She chuckled darkly, as if this was all a joke to her. This was about the time I snapped, my bangs covered my eyes so I didn't see her face properly, but I could show her that one year was quite enough to make me become stronger. I didn't become a S-class mage for nothing.

…

Something was off, Lucy was being too silent did the beating already make her pass out.

"I've thought about this for some time, and no matter how long I think I always come to the same conclusion", the water started fizzing around, bubbling in the immense heat she was radiating off her, the air around the arena suddenly become hot and arid, "Why must I always be the one who has to be saved over and over again", the pounding feeling of pressure pushed me and the other's down a bit, the audience was also slightly affected as well, they too felt a little nauseous. "And then I realised, it wasn't because I was weak nor strong. It was because I had friends who cared for my well-being and never let me down". Minerva also was taken about, the water in the arena started bubbling, sparks of electricity without delay sparked off of her.

"What are you talking about Fairy trash", she said crudely, obviously not impressed by the amount of magic power she was showing, but she was wary.

"Enough. Release, Second Origin".

For a moment I could not see anything, I was blinded by a beautiful miraculous that enveloped the entire stadium. When it cleared I could only gape in awe. Standing along with Lucy was all her golden keyed spirits.

"What in the world! Can you explain this Yajima-san!?" I was lost for words, "Is it even possible to summon ten golden keys simultaneously?" I heard Erza murmur her eyes were wide, not in fear but in respect.

I grinned, "Its Lucy! She's been waiting for two years for us! And all this time she's been training to be stronger and stronger for us every single day!"

"It seems that she has released her Second Origin. It is a rumoured second magical container in our body that contains unknown amounts of magic as no-one has ever used it, or even heard of it. It is hard to obtain and is almost like having a magical recharge to unspecified amounts", I looked up at him; his brows were furrowed. If he ever finds out that we got it from ex-Grimore Heart guys he will be on our butts for the entire day.

"Go Lucy! Go Lucy! You can do it!" I cried out at her waving my arms in encouragement. She looked up and gave a grin to me with a thumbs up.

"Minerva, there is something you seem to not understand, keys are just tools, however spirits are my friends. Even without me having to summon them they will always come to me. We have a relationship beyond master and spirit! We stand united and one!" She bellowed out, "Attack!" the spirits immediately sent a fusillade of attacks at her not allowing her to rest, as she the frantically used her magic to block every individual attack or dodge them. While she did that some of the spirits summoned appeared outside of the sphere falling to the ground.

As things were about to get good and announcer suddenly shouted out, "Time out! The five minutes have passed, and since it's already been to overtime the judges and I have decided to award both guild's ten points! And with this Fairy Tail is now in second place! A huge leap forward for the fairies!"

The crowd went deafening, I saw the spirits slowly fade one by one leaving Lucy and Minerva all by themselves. Even from here I could tell that Minerva was seething in hate. Her face seemed contorted in rage.

"Lucy!" I jumped down from my box as I saw her descend from the water but was unable to stop herself from falling, I saw Gray by my side as we both lunged to grab Lucy before she hit the ground.

"Ugh, I think I my arm is broken" she said clutching her arm tenderly, "Excuse me while I pass out", she stopped talking and soon she was asleep. Summoning all ten of the golden sprits must have drained her even with her Second Origin. But that bitch, I flashed my eyes at her flames threatening to abrupt from my skin. Was it necessary to hurt this badly? Wendy came to my side to give some emergency healing; Chelia came over to help as well. With her in their care I stood up ready to give the bitch a good pounding. Gray as well; I felt magical aura radiate off him as well. Sabertooth must have realised this as they too jumped down to defend their lady.

"Stop", Erza had her hand outstretched, blocking us from moving any further, "But she?!"

"Enough", her voice was stiff, but there was a venom under lacing her words, "I don't care if you're the strongest or the top guild in Fiore, but I will tell you this. You've made enemies of the worst possible guild to piss off", a menacing aura radiated off her, that it gave me a slight chill. Just you wait Sabertooth, I'll pound you to the ground.

…..

A/N: No back story today. I have no time I need to go to work. I will though next chapter when I have time. Anyways for you guys who think that Hydra has five heads that only in the Greek mythology, in the original Babylonian story Hydra was depicted as a hybrid of a serpent, lion and a bird. Pretty fucked up right?

Hydra: Constellation. Hydra is the largest of the 88 modern constellations, measuring 1303 square degrees. Also one of the longest at over 100 degrees, its southern end abuts Libra and Centaurus and its northern end borders Cancer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Déjà vu

Second place again. I looked at my broken arm, Wendy and Chelia had healed all of my external injuries but said if they were heal the broken bone immediately there would be side effects. I sighed, "Lucy-san, is there something wrong?" Wendy was accompanying me, so I wouldn't be lonely, I looked up and the lacrima projected screen. The teams were entering the stadium, it's happening again. A tag team battle, Fairy Tail pitted against Sabertooth.

"Lucy-san?" I gave her a reassuring grin, "I'm sorry I have a lot on my mind right now. Many thoughts and questions". I stared distantly at the screen, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus and lastly Fairy Tail. We were all competing for the right to be called number one guild in Fiore.

Déjà vu.

_I slapped him hard, so much that it sent him tumbling backwards. He clutched onto his face, rubbing it. "How could you do that?! I had them on their knees! We could have defeated them, we could have become number one again!" Tears were threatening to come out of my eyes, I had worked so hard to become strong so that I could protect our guilds pride and take our former glory back. I trained my butt off for one and a half years, enduring the pain and loneliness that came along with it. The bitterness of now knowing when they would come back but always having to push forward. Laki and Nab held me back from physically assaulting Max any further but they were just barely holding me back, even when I was covered in bandages and low on blood they could barely hold me back. I collapsed in a heap of despair, all my hard work. Gone._

"_Lucy! Are you alright?!" They clutched onto my arms trying to pull me back onto the bed on which I had been resting one. I just couldn't understand, I was so close to regaining our former glory back, I was so close to showing that we were not losers but proud mages with our own unique and fantastical powers. Why? Why? Why?_

_What would Natsu say? What would Erza do if she was in my spot right now? Would Wendy stand right back up even when she was hurt as badly as I was?_

_Tears ran down my face, I hadn't cried like this since my mother died. These tears were not of happiness, these was the tears of pure loneliness and sorrow. How did they manage to do it for five years? How? "Lucy…I know you were really pumped up about defeating them, but safety comes first! If you had continued to fight your injuries would have become serious; they were already serious as they were and also they may have become permanent! I understand your pain and sorrow! All of us can, we've been enduring it for five fucking years!" Max cried out, almost like a broken shattered voice that cried for help, in the middle of nowhere._

"_Max, language", Bisca hands covered Asuka's ears so she couldn't hear what Max was saying. I looked down at her face, even for a small child she understood what was happening. She held up her toy gun, tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

"_Lucy-chan…I don't like to see you this way…" She sniffed a little, her trembling hands holding onto mine, as if to console me. "I liked it better when you were laughing and smiling…" Tears were pooling up, a child was trying to console me, my eyes widened._

_How pathetic of me, if a child do better than me than what was I? _

"_Lucy, when we first saw you, we thought a miracle had occurred. The impossible had been accomplished. We were given a new release of hope and wonder. And for the first time in five years we were truly happy. But seeing you trying to fight in such a battered form, broke our hearts. You who had only come back for a year, tried to change how the people viewed of us and our guild. You fought so hard for our sake, and you continued to fight 'till the bitter end. But your last fight broke our hearts, if you we were lose you again…" Bisca could no longer speak, she too had tears falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry", she covered her mouth. Alzack, took her shoulders and rubbed it comfortingly._

"_Mama?" Asuka looked up, there was only so much a child could understand. I looked around me, they were gathered around the bed; all of them had red eyes and noses. Had they cried for my sake? "Lucy-nee, I want you to know that I will also become strong that I too can defend our guild's pride! So you don't have to fight all by yourself, I can help!" _

_I was never alone._

_I just shut myself from them, taking the burden all onto my shoulders. "Max, I'm sorry about mad at you, as well as slapping you". He looked up from the floor, his cheek has a hand print on it; he blinked and gave a snort._

"_As if this kind of injury would hurt the almighty Max Alors!" He grinned while giving me a thumbs up. I wonder if I had changed. _

_I had been thrust into a world which I can no longer understand, and was forced to adapt to it. I smiled, I suppose I was just being selfish._

"Lucy-san, look the second match", I looked at the screen, Natsu and Gajeel versus Sting and Rogue.

Déjà vu.

"Did I ever tell you I versed them once" I stared blankly at the images being projected.

"Eh? No you didn't", I vaguely smiled, "Last year, Fairy Tail entered the sixth year of the Grand Magic Tournament and was placed third, everyone in the guild knows that as a fact, however we were actually placed second until a tag-battle match similar to this came up. That was when things went downhill", I narrowed my eyes at the memory.

"Really, I didn't hear about that. What happened?" I sighed a little, this was something I never actually told anyone, but just this once I'll give her an overview of what happened. If she wanted full details she would have to ask Jason. "I was tagged with Max in the battle. We had the upper hand until something went array and we lost the upper ground. I was hurt badly and was no longer able to physically move without feeling pain. In an attempt I cast a high level spell to finish them off together. It worked but they were still able to stand up and fight. Max made us forfeit the round and we lost", I bit my lip a little, a bad habit for when I was frustrated.

"Then what happened?" She looked absolutely immersed in my short overview of what happened. Even though it was vague to still the truth, "I got angry. That's pretty much it. A little secret I'll tell you. Sabertooth gave me a chance to leave Fairy Tail and join their guild", she gasped a little. I told her if I had wanted to join them I would have left a long time ago, and me still being here is the proof that I was still loyal to my guild. I returned my attention to the screen. Things were getting heated quickly.

_Déjà vu._

…..

Extra Side Story

_Another ship was wrecked by me, with all their valuables stolen. Again._

"_Ahahahaha! This is fantastic! With you I can become the richest man on the face of the earth, not to mention the strongest Spirit Wizard ever! No-one can stop me!" He sat on my back pleasantly going through the money from the wrecked ship._

"_Master, not that I mind this, but you should be careful. I have word that a powerful Spirit Wizard is on a hunt for more key to add to his collection. If you continue like this you may get defeated", I swam towards the island on which is abode was on. Master was a pirate, he made a living on stealing off of people hard earned money and goods and selling them at black markets. He would even take young women from the ships and do things to them. I as a celestial spirit am rather ashamed of this. I cannot even tell my friends back at the Spirit World what my master does for a living. It would shame me too much._

"_Huh? So what! I am the strongest Spirit Wizard on the face of the earth. There is no-one to oppose me!" He laughed as he jumped off my back, "Go home now! I have more work for you tomorrow". I faded away in the light and found myself in a pool of bright blue water. I was back in the Spirit World. _

_In the bright blue sea of my home. I sighed, a new arising Spirit Wizard in power. Who could that be? I felt my body shimmer in a silver light, it seems it was the next day in the human world. They were always such fast paced beings. _

"_Hydra! Attack her! Attack her I say!" Master was bleeding badly and both of his hands were broken. He was sprawled on the deck of the ship, unable to stand up properly. Using my tail and body I coiled myself around the ship so the opponent would not escape from my reach. I finally got a close look at the person. Golden hair billowed through the wind, she had a pleasant fragrance that could not be described and a calm face that showed no fear. She looked up at e and gave a little wave at me. My eyes widened as she reached down to her little satchel to take out a key. Was she the rumoured Spirit Wizard that was collecting the keys from other wizards?!_

"_Open thy gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" A golden keyed spirit?! And not to mention that hot-headed mermaid, of all the spirits I had to encounter it had to be her! I felt the waters current change beneath me._

"_Whoever interrupts my date is my enemy!" She cried out controlling the water at her will, I felt the boat suddenly lurch forward. Shit! She was creating a tidal wave to push the boat to land! No!_

_If I held onto the boat now I would end up on shore and that would mean I would have to take up a human form. I was weakest in my human form. I unravelled my body from the hull of the ship and tried just to take master away from disaster._

"_Hahaha! Aquarius, still the beautiful young woman I see!" I said while grabbing onto my masters body. "Shut up you over-grown lizard!" I out-stretched my unused wings to take off. But something prevented me from doing to. I looked downwards only to see a whip was connected to my tail, to the ships mast. I looked down at young woman who was holding my key evilly. When did she?!_

"_If you don't want your key to be lost out at sea I suggest you turn into your human form and come on land with us"._

…

_How did it turn out like this? My master was being taken away by the Royal Army and now me being masterless. I stared down at my key which she had graciously returned._

"_Your master was on a S-class request mission, which I took up for. Many assumed you as a dragon so no-one even tried it, but after reading the description I realised it was actually a celestial spirit. You are free to go back home. I already have my reward. If you don't wish for me to be your owner then keep your key". I was confused, no-one every treated me like this before. They always treated me for some type of tool o monster. I stared down intensely at my key._

"_Humph", I took her hand and placed my key in her hand, "I have a feeling that you are going to amount to great things. And I want to see it. I'm free anytime, just call me with that key in water and I'll be there. She looked taken back. _

"_I see, when then. What' your name?" She said politely._

"_Hydra ma'am", she outstretched her hand and shook it with mine._

"_I look forward to working with you in the future Hydra"_

…

Just a question. The fanfiction net crashed for me for like 10 hours. Was it just only me, cuz I called up a friend and she said it wasn't working as well for her. So like can any of you guys tell me if your one crashed or not?

Thanks to those who has followed or favoured this story. Also thanks for the reviews, your enthusiasm is much appreciated.

I may not upload in a week sorry.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Turbulence

Where did we go wrong? I was lying face down on the ground, my entire body shrieking in pain. I longer had the energy to even stand. Two dragons versed one; how did we lose then? How? Fine then, I'll give you this match, but we'll just keep on winning on the next one.

_That's a lie. You didn't give this match, it was taken away from you._

Go away. We'll win in the end anyways, what's one matches importance if we still win in the end.

_Liar, liar, liar. It was the same as last year, you wanted someone strong to beat you so you would know the feeling of defeat. So you wouldn't feel so hollow, so you wouldn't feel like as if your battles were nothingness. But in the end, you did find your answer._

Lucy Heartfilia.

_Did it strike you on how she was able to keep on fighting on, and still was able to hold her head high despite what they said? Did it amaze you to finally found someone who didn't fight for money nor power? But for her guild's pride. Something you could never obtain. Friendship, a bond that runs deeper than family. Something at that time which was unobtainable._

Piss off, you wretched thing called conscious. Go away before I cast you out forever. I was going crazy, I was talking to myself in the head. I felt a slight tug at my shoulders, using what remaining strength I had, I looked up to see the medics pull me up on a stretcher, at the corner of my eye I saw Rogue also being pulled up onto a stretcher as well. How pathetic, we were the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, the strongest.

_Former strongest._

I but my tongue in irritation, drawing out some blood. What happened next was merely blur, a rush of medics. The shouting of voices. The cheers and bellows of laughter, go ahead, do whatever you wish. I can no longer care.

"Sting", I looked to my left. Rogue was covered in bandages from head to toe, this was perhaps the first time where he started the conversations we had. I shifted myself on the bed we had been placed on. Propping my hand to support me head, "What is it Rogue?" He remained silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully before saying them out loud.

"They were strong", he was stating the obvious, but what for? "I know that, both of us know that. We were just pounded to the ground by one guy", he remained silent. I turned my head I looked out towards the window, forcing myself up I took the clothes left by Lector and started dressing. Taking Rogue's clothes as well I chucked it at him.

"Get dressed, we have to meet master. And I doubt that he will be lenient like last time. I suggest you had better brace for his fury", he took his clothes and started dressing. While he did that he started stripping off the strips of cloth that covered his wounds. I looked away giving him his privacy, "I want to fight him again, even if it means me losing again". He remained silent. Just this one time I wished that I could disappear, even if it was just a few moments. It would be enough.

"Sting, Rogue. Explain that disgrace", his voice was rumbling like thunder. The lightening was yet to appear, but it would surely strike down on us.

Rogue was the first to speak, "Words are not needed; it was our complete defeat. Natsu had yet to even use his lightning imbued flames, and yet he still achieved a perfect victory. His strength exceeded our wildest imagination. Natsu Dragneel", his hands were clenched tightly, trembling. My hands too were also clenched tightly that it drew out some blood.

"Are those really the words of the ones that belong to the strongest guild? Are they?" The clouds were gathering, a black and swirling mass which would have no mercy in striking down on those who opposed its fury. "Who permitted you to show such a disgraceful sight? Who told you to go there and lose?!" The lightning has appeared.

"You've tainted the name of the strongest guild!" He stamped his foot onto the ground sending a discharge of energy, which shook the ground and sent us tumbling a couple metres back from him. "You are not worthy of carrying Sabretooth's name!" I felt a sudden sting in my abdomen, only to realise that he kicked me. Erase them! Erase you guild crests! There are no weaklings in my guild! We don't need losers!" His entire face was contorted in rage, the clouds were sending their fury towards the dragons which were flying within them. Lightning, rumblings of thunder. His fury would not pass until we disappeared from his sky.

"But Master, Sting and Rogue both tried really hard. They may have lost this time but I'm still proud of them", my head shot upwards. I struggled to keep my head up as it was still severely hurt from Natsu's attacks. No Lector! Don't anger him! Don't anger the storm anymore! "People taste defeat, and become even stronger. Sting has definitely learnt a lot in this battle".

"And who are you?" No Lector, don't show him! He pulled up his vest revealing his mark on his back. No!

"And why do cats and dogs have the guild crest that I place my highest pride in, the Sabretooth crest?" His voice was thundering, the atmosphere grew thick and tense. No. no. NO! "Disappear!"

"Lector!" I cried out, nought was done. He vanished right before my eyes. My mouth was agape, how could he? How could he? How could he?! An indescribable feeling arose from my chest. Hate? Fear? Detest?

"Just more and more eyesores, cat's getting our guild's crest…" Heartless, cruel bastard. The tears were freefalling from eyes, they could no longer be stopped. All the emotions I could no longer keep in check.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I forced myself to stand, the emotions I kept in check for so many years were being unleashed. I clasped my head tightly, feeling the blood run through my fingers. Him! Him! HIM!

"You're embarrassing yourself, Sting!"

"What have you done?! What have you done?!" My fingers were bleeding profusely, my head was throbbing in pain, just trying to get a grasp on what had happened.

"Silence! Just for one cat!" My unknown feelings were unveiled, all this time bottled up in me, was suddenly forced out of me. It was just a blur but when I had come to I had realised I had punched master in the stomach and there was a now huge gaping hole there instead. This foreign feelings, were swirling around in me. Unwanted. Unwelcome. Undesirable. Heart grippingly painful.

_Lovely isn't it, all these feelings you discarded years ago now has resurfaced. Uncontrollable, a turmoil of feelings that washes you over in waves. You have no control._

...

The trees in in the park were beautiful, the wind were cool as well. If only my feelings would calm, Lector. Don't worry I will get you back, I'll stake my life on it. The wind blew a familiar scent drifted through the park.

"What are you doing here?" I looked up at the figure which was obstructing the moonlight, "Why on earth would you care fairy". She snorted and flipped her silken hair, onto the side of her neck.

"This isn't like you", I simpered a little, how would she know? "The person I know is an arrogant bastard who cares for no man. But yet I see a broken man who seems to lose a part himself". I felt an ache in my heart. I looked away, "I bet your happy aren't you, considering that your guild is now number one", I faced her, my eyes narrowing, "But don't get cocky, I will crush you tomorrow and you'll see who's laughing then". Her face showed confusion, she raised a brow.

"I never thought of it as that way. Indeed that I was hurt when I lost last year but you move on. Seeing that you have lost this first time, you've now experienced what we call disappointment and regret", I clenched my fists tighter and it was that moment that I could not contain myself. I unfurled a burst of magical power; that tumbled her a couple feet away. She coughed a little, from the dust. Raising a brow, "Your finally showing your true colours. The haughty bastard has finally felt the rage of losing. The despair of not being able to defend your guilds honour. However I am not here to taunt you, I am merely here of coincidence. But it seems who have something on your mind. I will leave you be", she stood up and left me to my own devices.

_Fool, do not involve people who are trying to help you. Do not try to push them away and act indifferent, because in the end you will surely lose all of them. _

I sat back down, leaning against the bark of the tree, feeling the roughness of the grooves. It was soothing in a way. They can help me by losing and handing the title of strongest to us.

_Imbecile, when you gain something in return you lose something. We both know that experience, and I am sure that it will be just like that unless you change._

Begone pest.

…..

I wonder if I should make this a Sticy. I don't even know if I even should add romance in this fanfic. Tell me in the reviews of what you guys think, and maybe I'll put a poll and the pairings. But since I want to make this fanfic to last as long possible I'm still unsure about romance.

But anyways never mind that, thanks to those who have favoured this fanfic and followed. You reviews are also much appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: What Makes Me, Me!

Fuck, I really didn't think we would actually be held as prisoners by the empire. I looked to my side where Yukino held her head now, her face crestfallen. I sighed, at these types of situations it was best to remain calm and assess the situation. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath letting all the stress and pent up frustration dissipate. When I opened my eyes once again my mind was clear and tranquil, relax your body, feel the air around you. You are never alone, let the feeling of stillness become one with you.

"I'm leaving Yukino", I stood up quietly, not disturbing the stillness of the air around me. But instead letting it envelope in a soothing cloth like form.

"Lucy-sama, I'm sorry. I always seem to cause trouble", I looked down at her small frame trembling slightly. Seven years ago, I may have been the same person as she was now, but things constantly changed. And I could no longer keep up with the ever so constant changing of this world which we called home. People left, people changed, people destroyed, people created and yet we yet in some form remained the same. In my eyes through I was the same out-going person I was seven years ago. And that never changed, even now as my appearance changes I am still the person I was many years before.

"Don't blame yourself Yukino, we were merely pawns of an inner working far beyond our imagining. However this plan, I am not so sure about. Changing the past is something that humans were not to do. This power, is not capable for human to use, it is something that should've have been out of our reach", to change the past is to change the future. And I am not ready to see the world that beholds us there. I touched the bars of the cell, feeling there grainy but yet silken like texture. Rubbing the rust between my fingers. A plan was already starting to form in my head on how to escape.

"They should carry it out", I looked up, half-way stopping in a process of testing the irons brittleness. "Excuse me?"

"I had an elder sister. Her name was Sorano. I was quite useless and always got scolded by our parents, but she always supported me. Kind, beautiful… I loved my sister. But one day, a group that worshipped Zeref killed my parents and took my sister. I barely managed to get away alive, but even now, I don't know whether my sister is still alive or not. If we could use the Eclipse, we could defeat Zeref. If Zeref was gone from this world, then my sister…" She might have not gotten captured.

I sighed deeply again, a bad habit that seemed to be forming. To change the future huh? I gave a faint smile, how ridiculous. "Yukino", she looked up at me, "My mother died when I was the mere age of seven. My father ignored me all the rest of the years until the age of sixteen and that was when he wanted me to marry a man who could financially support a new project that he was conducting. I hated him for it, for not paying attention to me, for not talking about mama, for existing", I looked at the suddenly interesting piece of engrained wood. "And yet every single time I never thought about going back in time to save my mother's life". Her face showed confusion, I smiled warmly at her. "Because in the end, once you gain something, something else will be taken away. This works away vice versa, because of this I met wonderful, idiotic people that shaped me into what I am today. They led me into a world which I never thought it could have existed. And to this day I am ever so grateful for it". I ginned like a Cheshire cat_. What happens in the past is what shapes us for the future, guiding us in a never ending adventure which will bring past, present and future into one._

"Lucy-sama…you are quite wise for someone of your age. I feel kind of inferior when I am in your presence", she said rather shyly, while blushing a bit. I chuckled. I was only nineteen and someone was praising me for my sagaciousness, perhaps it is because of the so many predicaments, that has ushered me into the doorway of danger and peril. A nineteen year old could only take so many near-death experiences to realise that the world has so much to offer.

"Stay long enough with knuckle-boned morons and this will come quite easily to you as well", she giggled. I smiled, she looked much better when she was smiling and not crying.

"Come on Yukino, we can't be sitting here and chatting away like gooses. We got to get out of here, and I have the perfect plan!"

"Yes Lucy-sama!" I grinned, I'll show that anyone who makes an enemy of a Celestial mage was surely to taste the bitter depths of hell.

….\(^0^)/...(-3-)…

"You're a fucking idiot Natsu", I glared daggers at this moronic idiot who caught himself in a trapdoor and dragged us along as well. "I was quite fine by myself, I'm a S-class mage! What do you take me for, escaping from this prison is simple enough even for an idiot!" He cringed, covering his ears.

"You don't have shout! I took the effort to even save you, you know!" I massaged my head, " How could you even save me when you got mother fucking caught in one of their traps as well as dragging us along with you! Not to mention that Princess said that this place was inescapable!" I could feel a migraine coming along, how annoying.

"You mustn't be upset Lucy. He was very upset when you got taken away", Mirajane interjected. I took a glance at Natsu. Really? However my concerns are not of that right now, my priorities is to get here alive. I took a breath and released it slowly. Letting my inner Ki calm down, taking note of every single detail, which could be a possible clue to on how we could escape this inferno.

"If I knew this would have happened I would have drawn a map on my body", as expected of Lily. He was the calm-headed one in these type of situations. I crouched down to touch the soil beneath me, its texture was rough and grainy. Obviously that this place was artificially made, perhaps from a pre-existing cavern. I sighed and stood back up again.

"This girl, isn't her resemblance to Lisanna uncanny?" Mirajane softly held onto Yukino's shoulders, looking at her up and down. Smiling softly, "Who is Lisanna?"

"My younger sister", Mirajane said lovingly. I smiled warmly, knowing Mirajane anything that reminded of Lisanna gave her a swell of happiness.

"Everyone! We found a passage in that direction!" Charle said excitedly waving her arms. Good, now we finally get out of this god-forsaken pit. Following her we found ourselves forcing and squishing body's to fit through the small crevice. I had some difficulty as my chest area was getting stuck while I pushed through. An annoyance.

"Wait there's someone there!" I panted a little as we had finally forced our way through the crevice. Looking up I saw a beaten man who badly needed a medic. Arcadius? Natsu rushed over to shake the poor man awake.

"Hey! You alright? Get a hold of yourself!" He repeatedly lightly slapped his face, why was he here. He was supposed to be part of the Eclipse plan. Things were getting to confusing. His body trembled a bit, exerting the last of strength to open his eyes and say something.

"Ugh…run!" I suddenly felt an ominous feeling behind my back, swerving my head I saw a menacing figure that with a smash of his fist he disintegrated the ground where we once stood. I quickly jumped out of the way, dragging Wendy along who had not realised the impending danger. Looking down at the ground which had contacted the liquid it had burned leaving black like marks. Acid?

Before I could even catch a break, another suspicious looking character appeared shifting the earth to his bidding. Changing the terrain, with large spikey columns emerging from the ground. Shit, feeling one of the spikes graze my leg drawing some blood.

"What's their deal?!"

Before I could even comprehend the situation three more character appeared from their respective abilities. One emerged from a sprouting rose, another seemed to have been made of paper and another by simply walking towards us. Arcadius seemed to have a better idea on what was going on.

"An independent unit that supports the kingdom from the shadows", he gasped out, struggling to keep his head above the ground, "The kingdoms' strongest executioners. The Garou Knights".

"Garou Knights. Mission one thousand and five hundred commence!" God, why do you curse us so?

"Their presence makes returning alive from pitfall palace impossible", I narrowed my eyes analysing these so-called knights. Not good, they were top-notch mages. They were no joke.

"By way of the special decree vested on us, we Fiore's independent squad, the Garou Knights hereby sentence these criminal to death!"

….

I found something interesting while I was surfing the internet it turns out that Arcadius is a name of a roman emperor. Hiro Mashima seems to always name his characters after significant people or some sort of legendary person of myths that seems to fit his character. All of Hiro Mashima's main characters are named after seasons, for example Natsu means 'summer' and Haru's name from Rave (Rave Master for the anime) means 'spring'. Lucy's name originated from a song that Hiro was listening to a Beatles song called "Lucy in the sky of diamonds. Lol. Frosch is also German for frog, which I find pretty cute. Minerva is also a name of a goddess of wisdom, strategy, warfare, poetry, crafts, medicine and weaving in Roman mythology.

But anyways if you're interested just go on the wiki and you'll find some pretty cool stuff there.

Thanks to those who have favoured this fanfic and followed. Your reviews are much appreciated as well.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Patience

"Guh…" I pulled myself out of the rubble which had covered me and Yukino, helping her as well by pulling her up. "We got split up, crap. Help Arcadius up Yukino". She nodded in response and slowly stirred Arcadius from his unconsciousness. Nudging him gently. I sighed, while brushing the stray debris from by skirt. Looking around, this was not to our advantage, the knights were no joke and I didn't have my keys. We got caught in the trapdoor before I could grab them.

Massaging my head in frustration tried to devise a plan that would benefit us the most in this situation. "Waaaaa! Lucy! Help me, I'm flying!" About to insult his stupidity I looked up only see that his wings weren't outstretched. What?

"I caught one, Tai!" The terrain shifter, not good. My magic only was good use for close combat, and unless I could get close to him we were good as dead. Fuck! "Do I look like a fish!?" Happy cried out desperately waving his short stubby arms in a cry of help.

"Ah, you're right", he flung Happy to a side of a pillar. I clicked my tongue in irritation. "Executioner Uoskue". He said plainly with a happy-go-lucky face on. I was starting to lose my patience, "That's a pretty odd name", I said scanning his face to see if it gave away any stray emotions. It remained the same.

"If you take that tone with me, you'll make me angry", how ridiculous. My patience was wearing thin. I took a deep breath letting my frustrations and irritations slowly letting them dissolve away. Opening my eyes once more, I took a good look at the fish-head to see if he had any injuries, any weaknesses or anything that might come to our advantage.

"Yukino, I'm not too sure about his full abilities however if we take him together I think we'll have a good chance of winning", I loosened the hair-tie so my head didn't have so much stress on it. The tension slowly was relieved.

"Agreed!"

"No, do not underestimate him. All his victims are reduced to nothing but bones", I looked down at Arcadius, my eyes narrowing even further. Now one more thing to worry about. Note to self, not to get killed.

…

I looked to my side at Lucy-sama, her eyes were trained and focused. Her eyes were widened so far that her pupils were now only slits. As expected of a S-class mage, prepared for anything. "Yukino, get ready. He's about to do something", I felt a slight friction in the air, and a marginal rise in magic power. I glanced at Lucy-sama, she had realised it way before I did; I must become of good use to Lucy-sama and not let her down. This is a life and death situation. He outstretched his arms letting them cross in front of him.

"Here it comes".

"Terrainal Effect; Lava Territory!" For a moment I didn't sense anything, but the rumbling of the ground took my attention. What in the world, in just a few moments the sturdy ground we were once standing on crumbled into a cesspit of molten lava with chunks of rocks floating above. I tumbled down but before reaching the lava I grabbed onto a ledge. I gasped out in pain as I felt the jagged edge tear into my hand. Feeling the blood run down my arm, loosening my grip on the ledge. I looked to my side, Lucy-sama was in the same predicament.

"Hang in there Yukino, Lucy!" I heard Happy and Charle cry out, their wings outstretched flying over to grab onto us, but before they could even reach us a gravitational force pulled them down crushing them into the ground.

"Terrainal Effect; Gravitational Territory!"

No! Our hope of rescue, "Don't worry Yukino!" I looked to my side, seeing Lucy-sama pull herself up onto the ledge. I glanced her hands they were bleeding much more than mine. Dripping down from her clenched fists, once she steadied her feet she rushed over to me.

"Grab onto my hands Yukino! Hurry!" I hastily clasped onto her hands, however our hands were soaked with each other's blood it was near impossible to get a good grip. I felt her tighten her grip on my hand, feeling her nails dig into my wrist. I winced in pain but otherwise ignored. I was more worried about my life than a couple of scratches. I cried out as she slowly painstakingly pulled me up from the heat. As we both collapsed in a pool of sweat, I panted as I inspecting my hands, seeing that they were not as bad as I had imagined.

"Eh? I didn't imagine that you would be able to get out of there but it seems that you still don't have any fighting power against me, Tai", Lucy-sama gave a shit-eating grin.

"Horologium, protect Arcadius's body for now", I flashed my eyes towards a clock like figure which inside the framework of his body Arcadius was snugly fit. How? No, wait could it be?!

"Force summon! Open thy gate of the Lion, Leo!" I brilliant golden light enveloped the cavern for a moment. It was a soft light, calming and soothing in a way. "You called Princess? Also", he bowed while outstretching his hands, presenting our keys, "Your keys. If you will". Lucy-sama grinned happily, while quickly adjusting them onto her belt, while thanking Leo. He chucked my keys as well to me. I clenched onto them tightly.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry Pisces, Libra…" I never felt more relief in my life. Tucking them securely into my pocket I slowly got up and into a stance. Ready to take on anything. My confidence was given a good boost.

"Now all twelve keys have been gathered, time for a counter-attack", Leo said rather evilly with a smirk. I had a feeling that this was not going to end well, but as long as we won it would be alright.

I can't do nothing. Lucy-sama already saved my life, taking one of my keys, "Open thy gate of The Twin Fish, Pisces!" Swiping the key to my right.

"Hoh, Pisces eh? Good choice", Lucy-sama said looking at the figures emerging out of the light.

"This is the true form of Pisces, an entwined celestial spirit of a mother and child" I explained. Within the soft glow of the light, two figures appeared.

"Momma, if we're being summoned in this form, then that means…"

"We're to terminate the enemy, son", she finished off. I took a side glance at Lucy-sama. She was merely watching as a spectator. Giving me a thumbs up, I nodded in response. "I'm counting on you". They gave a brief nod and charged forward. Uoskue was quick counter against them.

"Terrain Effect; Gravitational; Territory!" Not on my watch, "Open thy gate of the Scales, Libra!"

"Gravitational Territory, reversal!" I grinned, as I watched Pisces send a water jet propelled kick at him.

"Damn it, Tai! Terrain Effect; Whirlpool Territory!" A swirl water surrounded Pisces, oh no! Had he figured it already. I gritted my teeth in frustration as I saw Pisces return into their original form. Two fish.

"Water. I see, we can still use this to our advantage. Open thy gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" I saw a mermaid emerge out of the water, but her quick-witted mouth soon destroyed my hope of winning. "Aquarius, if do what I want I will not summon you nor Scorpio for an entire month. And you can use that time for a date", I sighed in exaggeration as I saw Aquarius was immediate to take the offer. Besides her lack of subordination she was a powerful spirit. As I saw her send a fusillade of attacks at him.

"I've been rather annoyed this entire week", I saw Lucy-sama place her hand above Aquarius's chest indicating for a stop. "I'm still slightly injured as well from Minerva's attacks". I saw Lucy-sama take a step forward closer to Uoskue. He was wary taking another step back. "And then I was thrown into prison for something I never even did! Not to mention Natsu got us dragged into a pit! And now I have deal with the fucking Royal Army and their little-ass pussies of knights! I am well over my border of patience!"

The air grew static in electricity, it was arid and hot. I could feel a swell of magic power being gathered up, encircle Lucy-sama. Faster and faster it was being generated, "You know, you can have the first taste of my new spell that the Celestial King taught me, in the Spirit World", She gathered a bursting star-light blue in her palms. Pushing her palm forward, pointing the brilliant light in her hands.

"Out of my way pest! Alula Borealis!" a brilliant blue light shot out of her hands, crashing into Uoskue, tearing through his shirt and skin. It was so powerful that it sent him crashing through a wall. I saw Lucy-sama immediately take off to continue to beat him up. But once we reached through the other side I realised we were not the only ones.

"Ah, everyone", I sighed out in relief, at least now we were together.

"Now, show us the exit, or I'll show you my vanishing act", Natsu said evilly while cracking his knuckles. On his side Lucy-sama took out one of her keys as well. "Show him, or I'll be your worst nightmare", her voice was calm but it had a menacing undertone.

Lucy-sama can be terrifying at times while I laughed nervously.

….

Extra Side Story

"_Lucy-chan, what are we supposed to be searching?" I looked up at Vulpecula, and his duplicates. It had been exactly five months since I left the guild in order to become stronger. And now we were currently at the Grand Magic Library._

"_We are searching any star related spells, so that I may learn", I shifted through the books at I had collected. With my Gale-Force reading glasses I quickly skimmed through the information. I felt Vulpecula lean over my shoulder to see what I was doing. I looked up, our cheeks touching slightly. He immediately backed away blushing furiously._

"_Ummm, I found something that may be of importance!" He rubbed his cheeks veraciously, slapping himself a little. Raising a brow but didn't ask any further I took the book which he had handed to me. 'Master Class Spells of the Heavenly Bodies' skimming through it my eyes widened. I jumped up and ran towards Vulpecula hugging him tightly._

"_You're a genius Vul-kun! Thank you so much!" I buried my face in his soft bronze hair. He made no sound, I released my hold of him. "Vul-kun?" Looking down at him, I saw his face was scarlet red, foam was coming out of his mouth. It was until later I had realised that his face was buried in my breasts when I had hugged him. But I was much too focused on the book to care. Placing him carefully down on my jacket so he could rest. I looked up the first spell. _

"_Nautical Almanac; towards the light that shall guide you to no evil". First one to boot._

…

Yo! Guys I am still unsure about whether if this should be a Sticy or a Nalu. However I am nearing a conclusion. Leave your opinion in the reviews to what you think I should do.

Thanks to those who have favoured and followed this fanfiction. Your reviews are much appreciated as well.

Nu Ursae Majoris: Star. Nu Ursae Majoris is a double star in the northern circumpolar constellation of Ursa Major. The traditional name of this star is Alula Borealis. At an apparent visual magnitude of +3.490, it is bright enough to be seen with the naked eye.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: I, Who Had Come From the Future

Me, a person of the future. I, who had come from the future to warn them, from the despair that would soon envelop this country and its residents. Would my prayer reach them and guide them from the pits of chaos that would soon submerge this beloved land which we call home and create havoc that would tear the innocent of children away. To suddenly thrust the insanity onto the children who suddenly are no longer children but mere survivors of this Hell. To see the land erupt into flames and see the skies rumble with lightning, and the once gone emerge from them. The fire which never seems to end that engulfs everything in its path. Taking away. Everything. Merciless and never ending.

The slight shudder which ran across the cavern walls gave me an idea where they were. The Princess already had informed where the exit door was. Natsu, you had always believed that you would always win, was suddenly thrust into a world that you could no longer comprehend. Even for us the lone survivors and others, the despair which we had to face every day. One by one they disappeared, eaten by a dragon, burned alive, suicide and so one. One by one our hearts would break with each death. The shattering truth, each time we were informed I could just feel my heart and soul fall deeper into the depths of anguish. It washed over me in waves, taking a piece of my sanity with it. One after another, the pieces which fell of the chess board until there was only me. The queen.

The most powerful piece, but where was the king. I could still remember it clearly, I held onto his charred body, his hands still clutched onto mine, but his breath long gone. The fiery warmth that would soothe hearts in times of distress had finally died. The smoke which rose from his body stung my nose and eyes, but my eyes were filled with tears, washing away the ash and blood. Oh, if could only wash my heart and soul clean, taking away all the pain and heartbreak. But I knew this was only a fantasy, I clutched onto his body tightly, the tears staining his shirt. The soft patter of rain enveloped up. Washing away the blood, and sins which I seemed to hold.

I looked ahead at the blood red sunset, staring at the flames which enveloped Natsu. Natsu, you loved fire so much, I hope this is good enough for you. I'm sorry that your funeral wasn't grand, however I made a monument that shall certainly be a sight to behold for humans and dragons alike. A spiralling dragon with its seemingly never ending tail, which wrapped around a large boulder. In the middle of the boulder was the carved out mark of Fairy Tail. Natsu, you were a dragon who protected us from harm. I hope that you will continue to take of them and light up as a beacon of hope for those who have survived. On the outside it was truly magnificent, but beneath was the dead bodies of my comrades. Each cleaned, wrapped around with white cloth to signify their innocence. I shuddered a little at the memory, the most painful bit was walking away from them, knowing that I would never see their faces again.

Soon enough though, I will join you. But I cannot right now, I walked endlessly through the dystopian land, treading over the dead carcasses that were strewn about in a gruesome fashion. As if they were displayed there to show the might of those dragons. Awe, be afraid of the power I have earned. Be afraid. I was afraid but somehow an invisible force continued to pull me towards there. Where it all started. Crocus, the capital of Fiore.

This was it all began, the horror that beheld us on that blood streaked sky. The paving's now forever stained in the crimson blood of the innocent. The wrongly accused. Oh, God is this how you punish us or is this the workings of our greed. Asking too much of what was given. Whatever it was it was a sure fact that humans were the cause of this calamity. I continued to walk forwards, my feet were covered in blisters and sores. Bleeding, with each step a trail of blood was left behind. I was nearing it, the gates which opened this disaster onto us. The one that used my keys as well Yukino's to open it. I felt my keys, clenching onto them tightly as if they were about to disappear. Yukino, you died not knowing whether your sister was alive or not. But I'm sure that you would've met her in the heavens now. Don't worry, I shall keep my promise to you. Rest assured, in your eternal slumber.

The twelve Epileptic keys which open the gateway that will change the world. For better or worse I thought bitterly. But today, it was for the better. Reaching out my hand I touched the engraved metal feeling the coolness on my fingertips. The calmness which overtook my body for a moment was soon surrounded by worry of this not working. What if I would not be able to open the gates and not be able to go back to the past. What would I do then? Would I wander the earth alone forever, seeking the solace of company? Or would I end my life prematurely? Suddenly feeling a spike of magic power rising I flashed my eyes upwards. No, were the dragons returning, it was too soon. They should've been back by an hour or two at least. Worry took over my thoughts as I prepared myself to run, or be assaulted by a dragon. I gritted my teeth so tightly that I bit my tongue by accident. Drawing out blood, I tasted the salty and metal in my mouth. Drawing out one of my keys ready to attack, I was not prepared to die yet! I was yet to finish this task of mine.

"You were the last person to see here. But it is good to see there are people that are still alive", I flashed my eyes towards the voice. No, it couldn't be. I thought all the possible threats of dragon slayers were immediately eliminated.

Rogue Cheney.

…..

I've read a lot of fanfictions but none of what I read are in future Lucy's POV. Which kind of disappoints me because I would love to see what it would be in the future and how she would feel about being the only survivor of Fairy Tail.

Also for you guys that think there's an age gap between Lucy and Sting, there is in fact none. Sting was 12 when Lucy was 17 and then they was a time skip, but of course everyone was asleep. But Lucy awakened 2 years earlier so only 5 years have passed. So that would make them the same age. Both 17. And another two years passed do they're both 19. I just wanted to clarify that because a lot of you were getting confused.

But thanks for those who have favoured this fanfiction or followed it. Your reviews are much appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Open

I stared at his form, seven year took his toll on him, he was much taller than I had remembered and his hair was now waist length, each side parted a different tone. Black and white. What contrasting colours, I looked at myself. I had not changed that much, except for a few things. My hair was now able to touch the ground when I stood, and I was missing my right hand. I lost it years ago when I was defending myself from a dragon it was bitten off in the process. I did not mind my hand being bitten off, but my insignia… I bowed slightly in front of Rogue.

"Long time no see", I said quietly. Turning my attention back to the gateway, I narrowed my eyes slightly. It was years since the last time it was opened, and the magically requirement was so high that it needed seven years to collect enough for one go. How was I supposed to open it without killing myself in the process, when I had taken out one of my keys and rose my magic level the gate way realised this and began sicking some of my magic power. That meant that this gate was still active. I released a sigh, letting my fingers trace around one of the key holes.

"Seven years, and this what humanity has been reduced to", I turned my head towards him. He was staring intently at the gateway. He seemed to be murmuring something but I couldn't quite get it. "I'm surprised that you were able to survive, but then considering that you were a celestial mage, your spirits must have sent you their world to protect from the impending doom. The sad thing was that they weren't able to save others. As staying in the Spirit World too long will slowly deteriorate your body unless you have some type of resistance to it. In other words, you have to a Spirit Wizard to stay there for long periods of time", I clenched my fists. I remembered it all too clearly, when I first arrived there I begged them to send me back. It was only after a hefty amount of arguing that I was allowed to leave, but it was already too late. When I returned I could no longer recognise the world. The place that which I called home.

The eternal fire had destroyed the entire town and reduced it to mere crumbling rocks and ashes. It took me a whole five months to relocate the survivors of the guilds and join up with them. There were pockets of resistance against the dragons however there too few dragon slayers and their magic did little to nothing in harming them. In the seven years we were only able to kill four dragons, two of them was killed by the sacrifice of one of our comrades. Another by sealing it and sending a fusillade of attacks that took a total of two weeks to finally kill it. Every dragon we able to kill, we wasted no piece of information and spared no effort to record our ways of killing them. Every single piece of the dragons' body was put to good use. Nothing was wasted, the scales became armour; the bones became weapons. The skin and the wings became cloaks to shield us from their roars, everything we did was nought in the end though. Sickness, plague, lack of food was also a main factor of their deaths. The lack of clean water as well food killed many of us, whereas if we just had clean clothing and food we could have been able to avoid many deaths.

"Did they die as well?" I said quietly, he knew who I was referring to. The Sabretooth members, I already guessed the answer. But I wanted to know, it had been almost two and a half years since I've seen anyone I recognised. Spare a few survivors, I sent them to a safe haven where they could rest for a while. Rogue looked at me with intense eyes, I felt like as if I was being stripped in front of him. "Yeah, all of them", he whispered looking back at the gate.

"Including Frosch?" I saw his hands clench unconsciously, his jaw line was set hard. His entire body became tense. I took as it a yes. I quietly gave him my condolences, I took a deep breath. Letting my bogy relax, I slowly took off my cloak and lay it on the ground. Taking out my little satchel with my keys, I held it in my palm looking at the faded insignia of Fairy Tail. I felt a few tears leak out, dripping onto the leather, staining it a little.

"Rogue, the amount of magic power I have is not enough to open the gates right now. If you could lend me some of your magical power I think I could pull this off", shaking out the keys into my palm, feeling the cool metal against my palm. Sending a silent prayer, began to slot them into the keyholes.

"How much magic power do you need?" Rogue had also shook off his cloak, it now uselessly on the ground, his hands were clutched tightly on my forearm. "As much as I require to open this god damn gate". I gritted my teeth letting the magic power swell around me in masses, I felt a foreign power flow into. I glanced to my side and saw Rogue slowly let his magical power pump into me. I gave him a faint smile.

"Release Second Origin!" I felt the earth shift under my feet, the dragons were returning. I clasped my hand onto his own, feeling more magic power channel into me. "Hear my call O Spirits of the Heavenly Celestial Bodies. Unite together as one and let your power shift the earth, wind, water and fire! Change what cannot be changed and make past into present. Let the past, present and future merge! Send time back before, reverse the clocks of life and give me thy spirit and will to move the Heavens and Earth!" I felt the ground shudder, the dragons were nearing. This was a onetime opportunity, I could not afford to stuff this up.

I screamed out in pain, I felt my magic being sucked out in a rapid pace, Rogue too groaned out in pain, my knees buckled. The magic continued to accumulate, a saw a few black spots in my vision. I bit my tongue so I would not pass out, I could not afford to die here! I was the sole Spirit Wizard left in the world, and no-one could do this but me. "I need more power Rogue!" I gasped out in pain. The feeling of having your power sucked out would certainly be an unforgettable experience.

I felt another burst of energy surge through my veins, converting it into Celestial magic. The dragons was coming, I could smell the sulphur and the rancid smell of rotting meat. I continued to pump more magic power out. I felt Rogue, buckle his knees next to me. To what seemed eternity, I finally saw a crack in the gates. They were opening! The warm light the seeped through the slit was a welcoming sight.

I heard a terrifying roar of a dragon, I looked up to see a dragon descend down with it mouth gaping wide, a bright light ready to be released at us. No! I grabbed onto Rogue's hand and began running towards the closing gates, with a burst of speed I managed to slip through the slit. And for a moment I thought I was a dead man I felt a burst of heat behind my back. Surely the heat of the roar from that dragon. A galaxy was what I saw, I seemed to float around in a vacuum space. Surrounded my planets, stars, galaxies. It was a similar sight to behold like Urano Metria. But I could feel a fatigue soon pass over me. I could no longer keep my eyes open, my magic power was completely depleted.

"You can't sleep yet Lucy. You are a vital chess piece. You are the queen", a disembodied voice spoke to me; I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Rogue?

I could not remember what happened next, but I found myself covered in a black cloak, with my clothes completely changed. I remember being hidden in the bushes of a forest. It was only until later I had found out what day it fourth night of the Grand Magic Games.

I had succeeded. Now to save the country from its impending doom was the next thing to do.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: I, Who Had Come the Future II

"Rogue?" They were surprised, but of course they were. But they should have seen Lucy, they should not be so surprised so much. I took a quick glance at the present Lucy, she did not look that surprised but more wary. Future Lucy had no reaction, she merely looked at me speculative eyes. She hid behind them like a shadow, giving a terse nod in my direction. She was wary too. I gave a smirk, she was already dancing in the palm of my hands.

"You decimated the soldiers to save us?" Leo, leader the twelve zodiac, you look no different in the future, but then again you spirits are immortal. I remained silent.

"Why have you come back?"

I tilted my head and gave them a sneering smile, how stupid were they, "To open, the gates". I said plainly. They seemed rather surprised by this. "It seems you didn't know that there were two ways to using the Eclipse. One is to travel through time, the other is as a weapon; the Eclipse Cannon. It's the only means we have of defeating ten thousand dragons". I said with a smirk on my face, they seemed ecstatic about this. How foolish, but then again humans were always such foolish beings. _That's why I must eradicate them. _No, future Lucy's face showed all. Her eyes widened, she murmured something under her breath much too low for Natsu and Wendy to hear. But I heard it.

"That's not true. The Eclipse was never designed that way. No". She flashed her eyes up, boring a glare into my eyes. "You trickster". The act was about end, but first I must make them see Lucy as the villain. "Unfortunately, it's not that simple. I come from a future seven years from now. In seven years dragons will have already conquered the world. Not even a tenth of the human population survived, and of course the Eclipse doesn't hold anywhere near as much power as it does no. If we don't stop the dragons here, this world is doomed". A hellish nightmare where I constantly dreamed that it would end. But it didn't, it just continued to worsen and worsen every day. My face remained the same, I had no intention of showing anything. Future Lucy's eyes widened, she was catching on. She had already felt that there was something wrong. I had to wrap this up quickly or the plan will never will work.

"Alright, so we'll just bust open the gates! No worries!" Natsu, said enthusiastically. Natsu, the shame I felt when you defeated me seven years ago still lingers, but I have to thank you. You taught me a valuable lesson, only the strong will prevail and you can rely on your friends. Yes, Sting your sacrifice was what I needed to become strong.

"But seven years ago, in other words no, someone stopped us from opening the gates", a lie obviously. But I couldn't let her live, in seven years she became one of the factors that drove humanity to fight against the dragons. I could not have that. "Because of that, the gates were not opened, and we couldn't fire the Eclipse Cannon at the horde of ten thousand dragons. That person brought the destruction of this world. That is why I am here. To eliminate that person".

"An obstacle? But if we reasoned with them, it should be fine, right?"

"At such an important intersection of time, words alone cannot control it. Even if they're convinced now, it's already decided that they would close the gates. An inescapable, destiny in which ones meant to survive live on, and the doomed ones, perish. As long as they're alive, the ones destined to close the gates will do so without fail."

"You're losing me, who's this dude you're talking about anyways?"

I reached down towards my sword, hate me for all I care. But this entire time you have been dancing in my tune. I could not open the gates without a Celestials Mages power and you were the only one Celestial mage left alive. Not to mention you were also very powerful, but you needed a push, so I killed Natsu Dragneel. God was on my side on that day, he had left the perfect key left to open the door to paradise. But of course you would realise my plan, and stop me from creating my utopia. After all, you were the smartest out of your group. Don't worry, I shall always remember you and your help for creating my perfect world. Goodbye, "It's you. Lucy Heartfilia!" I thrust my sword forward, which was now enveloped in my shadows. It was at a speed that even present Lucy could not possibly dodge. I really wanted to keep you alive, your power is truly valued as only Celestial mages can control the Eclipse. And Yukino is much too weak to even fathom the burden of controlling Eclipse by herself. Including Princess Hisui who in the end was merely a doll for me to control who in the end thinking that she was doing good actually doomed this entire country.

It was only a fraction of a second, but I had completely forgotten about futures Lucy's presence. It was just a fraction of a second, but in that time, she launched herself in front of her present self and took the blow. My eyes widened, you! You always foil the plans! No, this time I will eradicate you from this world and this timeline and all timelines!

"Gha!" She vomited some blood, it was a fatal wound. Even Wendy would not be able to save her. "I never closed the gates", she shuddered in pain. Present Lucy held onto her tightly. "I know you didn't! I would never do such a thing!"

Future Lucy coughed up some more blood, her eyes narrowed. They were glowing slightly, they stared right at me like a predators. I forgot how terrifying she could be sometimes. "But now that know what's happening", she clutched onto the shirt of her past self, her eyes glowing intensely like a fire, "You must close those gates. There is no Eclipse Cannon, opening the gates will only take you back to the past, but it also can mean, the past can come to the future! Heed my words, you must close those gates! Princess Hisui cannot control in which timeline the gates will open to! The gates will bring the disaster to us!" She coughed even more blood. Her eyes directed mine locking with mine. I gave a small smirk, you caught on pretty well. Even though it's too late, this timeline is already mine.

"You cannot die! You are me so it would be weird if I were to see myself die!" Present Lucy said while clutching onto her body, holding her head delicately, afraid to jolt her.

Future Lucy gave a warm smile, tears running down her face, "Why do cry, I have lived quite a pitiful life in the future", she turned her gaze to Natsu and gave him a brilliant smile, "I'm just happy enough to see all you guys safe and sound. Show me your mark". Lucy quietly complied, giving her right over so she could see the bright pink mark imprinted on her hand. "Protect this mark, because one day it will be the only thing you have left. Protect the future", her last breath was now gone. I clicked my tongue in irritation, I had killed the future Lucy, but the future does not change the past. I need to kill the present Lucy now or never!

"You sly conniving little piece of shit…" Lucy looked up, her eyes now dry of her tears but there some sort of unexplainable rage inside of her. "I will close those gates. I will trust the words of the future Lucy", she flashed her eyes up. They had the same glow, "Because I am certain that your words cannot be trusted".

I gritted my teeth, even seven years did not change her personality. She still remains the same. "Everything is decided by destiny! I will even bend fate to my liking if I must! I will crush those who will stand in my way!" I swirl of shadows danced around the palm of my hand as I readied myself to send another blow of power at her. This time I would not miss.

"Then I'll burn away that destiny!" Searing heat pierced through my chest, this tremendous heat was familiar. I flew back crashing into a wall behind me. "I won't let anyone take away Lucy's future!" Natsu Dragneel. I raised my arm up for guard when he sent the punch towards me but it little to nothing in shielding me.

Protect the future, this is what she will use to bind you to an inevitable fate.

"I promise", Natsu was a man of his word. Curse you Lucy Heartfilia.

….

Extra Side Story

"_Hime-sama…" I stared at the latest grave. Levy, you didn't deserve this. I felt the tears well again. My eyes could no longer even hold the light it did three years ago. "Thank you Virgo", I murmured quietly. She nodded in response slowly fading away in a warm light. But today, that light could not soothe my heart. _

"_Lucy, let's go. I promise you that we will avenge them", I looked up at Natsu. He had changed as well, his cheery expression was now replaced to with a solemn face. His eyes however had a spark of light in them still, no longer able to take the grief that washed over me I jumped into his chest sobbing uncontrollably. He remained silent, returning the hug as well. His arms were gripped around me tightly, as if I would disappear like them. I did not know how long we remained like this but I know that we stood there in each other's embrace until sunset. A blood streaked sky, so dreadfully beautiful, yet so painstakingly heartbreaking. Levy would always be inspired to write some romantic, but I never really could fathom how a sunset was romantic. I thought it was a sad thing because it signified that the sun was leaving. And now the darkness would envelope the world._

"_Let's go. I'm sure there are others out there as well", he outstretched his hand towards mine. I took it letting his warmth seep into the cold and clammy hands of mine. Where he would go I would follow, because he was the sun. I hated the dark, so please sun of mine. Light up this world, so we have the brightness to live another day on the ruined world. _

"_Natsu, you'll always be here with me right?" He looked down at me, giving me a small smile, leaning down placing a small kiss on my forehead._

"_Yeah, no worries about that. I will always be your side, because I am your dragon"._

_Natsu you liar._

...

So there was bit of Nalu, but I'm really unsure. So give me some time and I'll decide the pairings. I'm unsure because I have a friend who wants it to be a Sticy. Sigh, this is so hard to do. I'm having a huge writers block as well, and I'm sick as well. So today I was meant to go to school but I stayed at home.

Thanks to those who have favoured or followed that fanfiction. Your reviews are much appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Returning of the Once Gone

I ran as fast as I could, the wind whipped past me. My lungs were short of breath and my throat stung. I was gasping for air but I did not stop running. I could not. How could I, now knowing the future that awaits us. Closing the gate was the highest priority, anyone or anything that stood in my way I would crush. No matter which sex, no matter if child or adult, I would plough through them until none of them were left standing. My feet were bleeding badly, each step cursed a searing pain through my legs. I had tossed my shoes long ago as they were a hindrance.

"Lucy-san, please wait for us!" Wendy called out to me, but I could no longer heed their calls. I must close those gates. Even if it the last thing I'll ever do. The faint tremors through the walls signified Natsu's current battle against future Rogue. I wander what had happened to him, he never seemed that type, he was quiet for sure, but to take matters into his own hands as well killing. Seven years could really change a person. I skidded to a stop when I finally saw the gates, they were about to open it!

"In response to the impending dragon attack, we commence the Eclipse Cannon firing sequence, now!" Hisui was already signalling the opening of the gate. Was I too late?! In a burst of speed I ran forward.

"Stop! Don't open those gates! If you open those gates you will surely doom this country!" I gasped in horror as I saw the gates suddenly started to rumble and a huge creaking sound echoed out. A brilliant light to seep through the slit of the opening doors.

"What are talking about?!" I heard Hisui call out. But I did not care for her words. "Close those gates now! There is no cannon! There is only function for the Eclipse and that is to send people back in time! There is no weapon!" I cried out, leaping forward with my palms outstretched in front of me. I pushed against the doors of the gate in an attempt to close them. I felt a pair of arms around me, I shook them off.

"Stop this ridiculousness, the future man told me that there is a weapon in Eclipse!" I heard Hisui cry out to me. I felt Arcadius's arms around my waist roughly pry me off of the door handles. I fought back at him kicking and hitting. But not a struggle of kicks. Well placed kicks that only aimed for the vitals. He grunted in pain; even through the armour he was wearing he could still feel it. Flinging me back he pushed me to ground, using his body weight to pin me down, with his hands holding down my own above my head.

"That man was lying because he killed the future me! And there are no dragons that are going to attack Fiore! Because they will come from the gate!" I screamed out in desperation, my voice was breaking. There was no time left, I had to close those gates.

"Wait, what was what you said?! Arcadius, let her up!" I rubbed my wrists, they were bright red. But I could not pay attention to small details. But before I could explain myself, there was thundering of footsteps. I flashed my head towards the sound. No. NO. _NO!_

I was too late, it had begun. The apocalypse that would terrorise this country for seven years and beyond. "What is that sound?" Hisui said. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling a little.

"That is the sound of the once gone, returning", I said murmuring. The thundering steps continued, and then it finally came. I could stare in awe, the enormity of the being was simply unbelievable. How were we supposed to fight _that_?! I flashed up, running towards Hisui. Her jaw was hung, her eyes looked like as if she was trying to make this a bad dream. Running up to her I gave a good slap to her on the face. Shaking her out of her reverie. She seemed shell shocked but then came to.

"Tell me now! Where can you close the gate!?" She didn't respond at first, in fact she didn't even look like as if she could speak. She merely pointed to a pedestal. Wasting no time I ran time I ran towards it. Four dragons had already passed through the gates. Anymore and we would surely be doomed.

….

"_I shall show myself", I took off my hood, revealing my face, "So show me you". She made no sound but turned her head. With a gust of breeze the hood blew off revealing her face behind it. My eyes widened, I was lost for words for a moment._

"_That's impossible…" She looked at me, and soon gave me a small smile. "I see you haven't changed either. In fact its good see you. Even though I did not you that well". She stepped forward, her long hair billowing behind her. It reached her feet, not to mention she looked considerably older. Her eyes were wary and no longer held the light like our Lucy._

"_Who are you?" I murmured, I could not believe what I was looking at. My brain could process what I was looking at. "Who are you?! Are you some kind of black mage that can copy images?!" I stood back now completely wary of this woman that stood in front of me. My magic was swelling around my hands, ready to fire at her if there was sign of hostility._

_She laughed, it was a warm laugh. "You haven't changed at all. I bet you still have that crush on Erza, even though a chicken when it comes to confessing your love", she said with a smirk on her face. I felt ears redden a little. "Relax, I'm not here to do anything bad. But to warn you of the future that awaits for us on the 7__th__ of July". Her eyes changed, they were narrowed, and beneath her cloak I saw her hand clench tightly. _

"_What future awaits us there?" I said prudently. She remained silent for a moment, looking at the full moon solemnly that the sky showed this night. It was clear and without a cloud in sight. She reached down for something that hung by the side of her belt. I held out my hand, glowing a little. She payed no mind and continued to take something. I could not see the movement but found myself instinctively catch the object that was thrown at me. Opening my hand, my eyes widened in shock. It was large, but not like anything I had ever seen before. I could recall no creature nor beast that had a teeth size of this. It was simply monstrous, with the size you could easily carve a good-sized dagger out of it._

"_That tooth, came out of a mouth of something that was not supposed to exist anymore", I looked up. She was stared at the tooth with an intense ferocity." I'll give you a guess. What is huge, can breathe fire, and flies?" My eyes broadened, no that was impossible. The shape and size of it could truly belong to one, but its condition was completely out of my reasoning. It was shiny and there was still blood stains on it like it had been just pried out recently. _

"_You've guessed it, but it can't be right? Wrong, I come from the future. Seven years to be exact, and the world I live in there is now ruled my dragons", I flashed my head up. What? How was that even possible? "How can I be sure that you are future Lucy?" My hands were tightly gripped on the tooth. She reached down again, but now to the satchel like thing which looked quite familiar. It was leather, and I soon heard the tingling of metal. _

"_Open thy gate of the Lion, Leo!" The area was soon enveloped in a warm light, and within the light emerged a figure. How could this be, Leo stepped out. He not aged at all, his attire had changed. "Do you believe me now? If you don't I can summon more if you want, Virgo, Aquarius, Sagittarius, Taurus, Cancer, Gemini, Scorpio, Aries, Capricorn, Libra, Pisces, Orpheus name any one and I shall summon them for you. I can even summon my silver keys as well. If you want I will even summon all of them at once. Just name it. I shall prove that I am future Lucy" her voice was strong and unwavering. It was the same as present Lucy's except where it sounded more aged. At this point I had to believe her. The evidence was strong but there was one last thing._

"_Show me your insignia", she merely shook her head. She pulled up the cloak to reveal her right arm. Except half of her forearm was missing. A long jagged scar ran along the entire arm, to which looked like a bite. And then it ended where the missing limb was supposed to be. My eyes widened, there was only one possibility of how it happened and if I believed her story, then…_

"_X795 I was ambushed by a horde of dragons, they were younglings though so was able to fend for myself however in the process I lost most of my arm. The scariest thing was that the one dragon I killed was merely the age of four. And if the teeth size was that huge you can only imagine an adult sized dragon would look like. But I cannot imagine because I have seen them", I remained silent. I now fully believed her._

"_Tell me everything". In a span of an hour she explained everything that would happen in the future in full detail. She said if I didn't believe her the result of tomorrows Grand Magic Games would surely convince me._

"_On the 7__th__ of July, this entire country will be laid under siege by dragons. It sounds too preposterous to believe but considering the evidence you have shown me I have no choice to believe you. How do we prevent it?" She shook her head sadly._

"_Even though I have returned to past to warn you, even I do not know the full reasons of how the dragons would reappear and attack us out of nowhere. But I can tell you on how to fend against it. Listen to me carefully"._

Lucy, it has begun. The attack of the once gone has begun. It seems your prediction came true. But not how I expected it. The council seemed to be frantic. But there was only two people I really needed to see.

"_Seven dragons will start the attack, they will lead the dragons to attack. To prevent that we need to defeat the first seven dragons"._

"_How do we prevent that?"_

"_Seven dragon slayers already exist in your time right now. Even if one is in jail, you must free him at all costs"._

Cobra, but will he help us or not? That is the question that keeps bugging me until the end but at this stage I cannot think about this anymore. This was life or death.

"Jellal?" I looked at them. Doranbolt and Lahar. What you decide now could spell the doom for mankind or be the saviour of mankind. However way be it force or agreement I must make you release Cobra.

"I need your help".


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Dragon versus Dragon

"Ahahaha! Now which one of is going to be my appetizer?!" I looked at Zirconis. The obnoxious dragon we had spoken just yesterday, the only difference was yesterday he was just a pile of bones and now he stood in front of us teeth baring with saliva dripping from jaws. I clicked my tongue in irritation, looking to my side I saw Yukino's legs buckle. She must be low on magic, after all we had just closed the gates and no small feat I should think so. The royal army would just be in the way, totally useless. Wendy and Mirajane were probably the only ones that could fight and fend against him. And me, well of course I could help them. That is if I wasn't naked and being held captive by the overgrown reptile who kept trying to eat me. My day just keeps better.

"You mother fucking piece of shit! Give me back my clothes you perverted lizard!" I pushed against his claws which tried to shove me into his mouth. Ugh. How did it turn out like this?

"Hang in there Lucy-san!" I heard Wendy cry out me, she and Charle flew up to, I looked up to Mirajane in her Satan Soul: Sitri. I saw her feet engulfed in flames ready to kick the dragon. It didn't do much but Wendy's roar had some sort of impact against it. I braced for the impact, this would undoubtable hurt. I felt a shudder rock through the entire body, and vibrate through the claws. I clenched my teeth as the shudder shook my body. "Damn you!" I felt my being raised. No wait, you couldn't possibly mean.

"Kyaaaa!" I was flung away as if I was just rag. Not to mention I was in my birthday suit. God damn this day because as if this is any better than other day. I fumbled through my keys trying to find one that fly. Hydra? I need water to summon him. Apus, yes he would work just fine, I gritted my teeth. To ignorance to not noticing my surroundings I had to inevitably hit something. And that something was Natsu.

"Gya!" We crashed into one of the towns bells, I tumbled around still trying to keep myself modestly hidden. Out of frustration I smashed my fist into the interior of the bell in turn shattering the entire thing. I kicked Natsu aside and finding a scrapped piece of cloth I covered myself with it.

"Hey, you didn't have to kick me!" I ignored him. Picking up my keys to see if they were damaged in any way. I sighed in relief to see they were fine. "Natsu, for a brief moment while I sent crashing into you I remember that you weren't winning the fight you were with future Rogue".

He looked down with, "Yeah, he really is strong and that dragon he's riding on is a pain in my ass as well". Did that mean even Natsu had no means of fighting against him. I looked at the blood red sky, today was the marking of mankind's battle against dragons and whether we would come out victorious or become dragons food. "I don't blame you, I almost got eaten by one", shuddering at the memory. I still can't forget that dragon's stinky breath was like. I looked down to see Natsu staring at me with intense eyes. "What…?"

Suddenly grabbing my arms, "That's it! I've got it! Finally a way to beat him!"

…..

My body hurt all over, my injuries were yet to heal from Gajeel's attacks. No matter how many attacks I blew him with he just shook it off. So this is the true power of dragons how foolish was I seven days to claim I could kill a dragon? And this is my punishment, I panted.

"We should leave it at this Rogue. You cannot claim victory over a dragon", I stuttered a little. How did he know my name? "Wh-why do you know my name?"

"We have orders to spare you and only you. Just do as we say and it will all be fine. And you shall live through this despair".

"What's that supposed to mean? I have no desire to be king! Who gave you these orders?!" What he said next was what not I had expected and I would surely remember it forever. "Why, you gave the orders, Rogue. Summoning us dragons, you're the man attempting to become king of the world. This is all part of your plan, seven years from now". How? Was I the one who created this calamity? Was this all my fault?

"Preposterous…" I said giving out a gush of breath.

_It's the truth. It's all true. I represent another possible future. I am your shadow that linger in the recesses of your hear._

My shadow was talking to me, my breathing became radical. I stomped the shadow. "Shut up! Shut up!" they were creeping up to me, surrounding my already weakened mind. Like a spider ready entrap the fly which had naïvely falling into its web. Pitiful in its state, who could the fly without being caught up in the web.

"Admit it, your heart is stained with evil. No more like it will become stained from this point forward. Submit to and embrace your fate. You will not perish here". My knees buckled from the pressure, the buzzing sound continued to thrum in my head. Go away. Go away!

"What are you spacing out for!?" I flashed my head up, Sting. Why was he here, wasn't he meant to be defeating another dragon in another vicinity. But more as, what was I doing. "I'll lend you a hand, let's do this!" Did that mean he already took one down?

"You took one down already?" I was slowly rising onto my feet. He continued running in my direction and what was that consistent rumbling noise?

"Nah", the building right behind him which he had passed through was completely obliterated with a colossal dragon charging through it, "I brought it with me".

"What?!" He laughed it off with a happy-go-lucky face like as if he had no worries. "You think this is some sort of joke?!" I yelled at him, several veins popping here and there.

"Well whatever happens, happens we're a team after all".

Yeah, I'll be fine if he's here with me. Because if the shadow overtakes the lights will surely destroy it.

"Let's do this Rogue!"

...

How tough was their scales, all the attacks we've done and we've barely put a scratch on them. My energy was running low. "Look out!" I felt Sting push me aside, both narrowly dodging a swipe of his claws. Dragons, what formidable beings. How were we supposed to defeat it? I saw one of the dragons raise their heads and open their jaws, they were about to roar. Shit, got to brace for this.

"Sting!"

"I know!" I saw the light seeping through the cracks of the teeth, it was coming. It opened its jaw I clenched my teeth and stood fast. Ready to take it. Any moment now.

"Get out of my fucking way!" My eyes widened, Lucy took a flying kick right into his jaw sending it shut so the light exploded in his own mouth, "Move, move, move!" Landing back down she continued running full throttle.

"How dare you, you insect!" Scissor Runner snarled at her, trying to snap up at her, she skidded to a stop.

"Like I said, I have no time to be dawdling here! Open thy gate of the Dragon, Draco!" Her silver key started glowing, there was a rumbling sound and from the ground emerged a dragon equally their size. His body was not as large as their but his wings were certainly something behold. The wings itself were three times his own body size whereas the other dragons wings were only twice. My jaw dropped, along with Sting's. I didn't know that a dragon could be a Spirit.

"Blondie, I didn't know you had a dragon!" Sting yelled at her while Draco fought against Scissor Runner. Their fight was so explosive that it shook the earth and the ground crumbled around them.

"That's because I rarely summon him. He takes up so much energy to summon even with my Second Origin! But besides that I can't be here! I'll leave Draco here to aid you but I must on my way!" She waved her hand as a goodbye and took off while the two dragons were occupied with Draco to notice that she had slipped away. Why was she such in a hurry that she would even bother to summon such a large Spirit to make a path for her? I turned my attention back towards the dragons. They immersed in a intense fight, blood and shredded up pieces of their flesh were strewn about the buildings. Blood gushed out of them like rivers.

"Rogue! Let's take this chance to help Draco. I won't even forgive myself if I can't even defeat one single dragon!" Sting, yelled out me. He was in his Dragon Force mode. I quickly placed myself in the same mode. We were going to need all the firepower we needed to defeat those monsters. Draco realising that were coming to help him backed off and let us charge forward.

"White Dragon's Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Our roars merged together creating a swirling mass of pure magical power which hit them straight in the chest. Did it work?

_It did not, a dragons chest is always a target so over time their chests have become almost indestructible. Try the armpits, they are not so armoured there._

I swerved my head upwards, Sting too had the same reaction.

_I cannot speak, so I speak to you in your heads. It is convenient because they cannot hear our conversation. Look._

From the smoke, the shrouded figures emerged. They were not damaged one single bit. I bit my lip, drawing out some blood. Was it impossible to kill a dragon? They emerged shaking their shoulders removing the bits of rocks and dust that were on them.

"Draco, how long has it been since we last saw you? One hundred years, two hundred years? I have lost count but it seems there is a human that was strong enough to summon you without dying", Levia said brushing off some of his scales which had gotten bitten off my Draco.

_It has been some time, but you are supposed to be dead. Why are you alive in this timeline?_

"Does it matter? Because in the end dragons are going to rule the world! Come join us Draco! Cast aside your master and we dragons shall once more rule the world!"

_I cannot, I am bound to her. And besides the age of dragons has already passed. No matter how much you try it can never return. We are mere relics of this past, all the grand splendour and mightiness is merely myth and legend now. I am no exception, I too was once discarded and no longer wanted but now I have someone who can summon me without killing herself and continue to fight along with me without being scared of my presence. And because of that I shall protect her and fight for whatever cause she fights for._

"You have gone weak, Draco. But no matter we shall just defeat you and kill that other insect. Because the age of the dragons will return!"

Me and Sting backed off a little, the fight was about to become more heated and surely Lucy could not keep a spirit of this size summoned for long.

…..

Sup peeps, sorry about the no update for a week. I had a maths test and 2 assignments due this week. No time. But here you go. Another chapter.

Draco: Constellation. Draco is a constellation in the far northern sky. Its name is Latin for dragon. Draco is circumpolar for many observers in the northern hemisphere.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Destroy the Gates

I gripped onto the journal tightly, this was the answer to winning and ending the despair. I continued running dodging the blasts of energy that the smaller monsters burst at me. Criss-crossing through the desolate landscape narrowly missing a barb of iron which stuck out from a crumbling building. I clicked my tongue, I was nearing the gates; I could see the top of it. There was a rumbling sound of footsteps, what was that? Was it a dragon? No matter; I must get to those gates and destroy them. I sped up in pace, the wind whipped past my cheeks, chaffing them a little. My hair was stained a little at the tips with blood that would take some time to wash out. Ugh, what was I thinking about! The gates! I need to think about that only and also getting to the others.

I gasped out loud as I saw a dragon head come into my view which had once be obscured a building. I gritted my teeth, I could not stop.

"Get out of my fucking way!" I said sending the dragon a good kick in the jaw, closing it shut. It seemed that he was just about to send a roar, it imploded in his mouth. I saw a dribble of blood seep through the cracks of his teeth. Have a taste of your medicine you overgrown lizard. Doing a quick summersault I landed back down swiftly. I needed to get there quicker.

"Move, move, move!" I quickened my pace, towards the gates. But my path was suddenly blocked by another dragon. Shit, I didn't realise there was another.

"How dare you, you insect!" He snapped up his jaws at me, I narrowly dodged them. I clicked my tongue in irritation.

"Like I said, I don't have the time to be dawdling here!" Reaching down towards my satchel I took one of my keys. Not my golden keys though, they were strong but in size they were not comparable to a dragon. In this situation a_ dragon _would be the best. Giving a small smirk, "Open thy gate of the Dragon, Draco!" Have fun with him. I felt the earth crumble beneath me, the shuddering and a booming sound of thunder and lightning. Summoning him would certainly take a lot of my magic power but unleashing Second Origin would certainly help me. I grinned as a saw him emerge in a grand splendour his wings outstretched letting you see the leathery skin. Worn out and with several scratches all over it. Showing how much he had fought before, the rumbling that vibrated through his chest. Oh, so he was happy. Good, let you have your fun, today is the day that I won't hold any prejudices against you. Go wild.

_I shall take of these pests. You do what you need to._

"Thank you Draco", I murmured, grinning at him. I shot out of the dust and smoke.

"Blondie, I didn't know you had a dragon!" I heard Sting call out at me. On his side I saw Rogue, so they were the ones fighting against those monsters. They didn't seem to be in good condition.

"That's because I rarely summon him. He takes so much energy to summon even with my Second Origin! But besides that I can't be here! I'll leave Draco here to aid you but I must be one my way!" I started sprinting towards the gates giving them a brief wave over my shoulder.

_Stay safe mistress._

Yeah, no worries. You know I'm not the type to go down easily. He chuckled and murmured a quiet yes. He soon disappeared into a corner of my mind, he must be busy fighting the other dragons. Good luck Draco, do not fail me. My chest burned, my throat stung and my lungs felt like bursting and I could slowly feel my magically power slip away from my body. Draco must be having a hard time against two dragon's he's consuming more energy than I had I first surmised. I gritted my teeth, I'll just have to ignore it and continue running forward, through this dystopian land which is already stained red with the blood of the innocent condemned.

I'm here! Finally that took me far too long. "Everyone!" They turned their attention on me, I noticed they still had not defeated Zirconis. I saw Laxus was also there to aide Wendy. Good, two dragon slayers would definitely against Zirconis. I ignored the looks I received from the perverted dragon.

"Lucy-sama!"

"You have to see this!" I chucked it at Yukino, she fumbled to catch it in surprise. "What is it?" She said while flipping through the pages.

"It's from future Lucy, but besides that just read it", I said hastily hurrying her to read it.

"_Should the gates ever be destroyed in this time, the existence of I, in the future, should also cease to exist as a result of a chain reaction effect_".

"What does that mean?" Arcadius said, while a bead of sweat travelled from his forehead, I grinned pointing out my index finger. "In other words, if the gates are destroyed no, we can alter the future to one that is bound to that one event. If the gates don't function in the future, Rogue has no way of coming to the past", I smirked triumphantly. Where it be in two years or seven years I never change, always have a contingency plan, because when shit comes down every second is the difference between life and death. I have learnt that bitter lesson one too many times.

"I see, if future Rogue loses his mean of travelling to the past then we can rewrite the past, in theory", Lily got the gist of it.

"Be that as it may, can it really stop something that has already happened?" Hisui said, she was being a little pessimistic but everyone could have their doubts, even I. but considering the situation right now, what better option did we have. "This is the best option we have right now", I murmured. Looking at the gates, they were truly menacing if you looked at its size. Arcadius also had realised this as well.

"But there remains a major hurdle, we lack the means to destroy something of this size", I grinned, I took out one of my keys. "Even is so all we have to do is attack it right?"

He looked at me with surprised eyes, "Who do think I am? I am a Fairy Tail mage, and we are notorious for destroying things! Open thy gate of the Bull, Taurus! Go wild!" I cried out with a broad grin painted on my face.

"Let me assist you Lucy-sama", Yukino yelled out at me. Her keys were also draw out. Together she and I sent a barrage of attacks onto the gate. "Alula Borealis!" A beam of concentrated magic power shot out of my hands hitting dead forward at the doors.

"No way, not even a scratch…" I bit my tongue in frustration.

"It's made out of a magic resilient alloy called maginium, destroying it is easier said than done, I'm afraid…" Arcadius explained to us. Yukino's magic still had not fully recovered and I had one spirit still summoned, which was still draining my magical power. Wait, what did he just say? It was magically resilient, which means physical damage… A Cheshire like grin spread across my face, my blood boiling. Adrenalin pumped through my veins, this was the craving of battle which I wanted for some time and the feeling of trying to achieve the impossible which somehow excited me. Natsu's ways were certainly effecting me.

…..

Lucy-sama had a grin on her face, what on earth was she thinking? She reached down towards her satchel, taking out a silver key. From where I stood I could just barely make out the designs on the mysterious key which she withdrew. She held it out on front of her.

"Hear out your mistresses' call and appear O great Dragon of the heavenly stars which you fly within, Draco!" The ground trembled, it crumbled. I jumped out of the way to avoid being buried underneath an amount of earth.

"Lucy-sama!" I cried out. A shadowy figure emerged through the ground like a serpent. Shrouded through the dust and smoke I couldn't see the animal or thing which had come into view. It was only until a gust of wind blew away the smog which concealed the figure. My eyes widened, a dragon. A dragon?!

"Hello Draco", Lucy-sama said happily, scratching him underneath the jawline, which held several jagged scaled which jutted out. Lucy-sama took care not to touch them though, a deep rumble reverberated through his chest signifying that he enjoyed it. He wrapped his vast wings around her small physique careful not to let the talons make any mark on her.

"Draco, destroy the gates, so we can stop this living hell from ever happening in the first place", he gave a brief nod. He unravelled his tail and wings from Lucy-sama's body, setting her down gently. Like she was a china doll. Afraid to shatter her. I guess they don't call her Star Maiden for nothing I thought inwardly with a small smile on my lips. Lucy-sama is truly loved by her spirits. Draco turned his attention to me, he bowed his head to me.

_It is a great pleasure to meet you Yukino-san, I have heard much from mistress Lucy. It would be a great honour to work along with such a respected Celestial mage._

My face flushed as I stumbled over my words, "Tha-thank yo-you!" What a polite spirit.

"Draco, if you please", he nodded and returned to the gates, his teeth bared as he started attacking the gates. An ear-splitting screeching sound resonated through the air. I covered my ears, I looked up. It was working!

Lucy-sama suddenly collapsed, I gasped as I ran to her. She was pale, very pale and there was a cold-sweat breaking out. "Lucy-sama, are you alright?" I looked up at Draco, he was bleeding and one of his talons was torn. Usually when a spirit returns to the Spirit World their wounds completely disappear, but if he has wounds that means he was here already and Lucy-sama had just teleported him here. That means she had already drained a lot of power! "Lucy-sama! Send him back! You're killing yourself here", I shook her trying to keep her awake. There were dark shadows underneath her eyes, her breath being more haggard. She clutched onto my arm tightly as she forced herself from passing out.

"I cannot because I promised to protect the future. I cannot break it, I cannot sleep nor die", she said steadily, I felt her skin become hotter; I gasped in surprise as I saw magical power radiate off of her. Don't tell me that she still has more power. My eyes broadened, just how much power did she have? No matter how much she had it was bound to run out soon. I turned my attention to the gate, Draco had managed to damage but it was not enough. Draco was also weakened from whatever battle he had engaged. Possibly another dragon from the wounds I saw. The air grew hot, I looked down; was it Lucy-sama? No, what was it?

"Everyone get of the way!" I looked up, what in the world?! I felt a body cover over us and the wings outstretch to protect us from whatever was going to fall on us. When Draco finally allowed us to move from beneath him I was speechless in awe.

"Damn that flame-head, he really went overboard", Lucy-sama said through a grin. Natsu had completely obliterated the gates with not one dragon, but two. There was a gaping hole where the gates were once standing. "Show-off", Lucy-sama muttered. Draco slowly disappeared into a haze of light, Lucy-sama had finally run out of magic power. Tears ran out of my eyes, it was finally over.

"Help me up Yukino", I took one of arms and hoisted her up, good thing I had sturdy legs.

"Unbelievable, the maginium alloy gates were…" Arcadius was shocked, but then again who wasn't at this point.

"What happens now?"

I answered seeing that Lucy-sama couldn't, she was struggling to just breathe. "In theory, the gates shouldn't be usable in the future anymore", I said while beads of sweat travelled down from my forehead.

"In other words Rogue has no means to come to the present", Pantherlily surmised.

"History will rewind".

Light started emitting from the past dragons and future Rogue. They were going to be sent back. It had worked.

….

Extra Side Story

_How long had it been, I have been here for some many years. The Spirit Worlds time moved slower than the humans. So if I have been here for years then surely centuries has already passed in the human world. How lonely is it; that anyone that can summon me usually dies afterwards. _

"_You mustn't feel bad Draco, I'm sure one day that person will appear", Leo said. He patted my back reassuringly. He was contracted to a well-known celestial mage. Lucy Heartfilia, all of the spirits had heard of her at least one. Even I who lived on the outmost corners of the Spirit World._

_You may say that, but do you know what it feels like being here all the time. I long for battle, the boiling of the blood. The adrenaline which pumps through my veins as I fight. It has been so long._

_He looked down, he was thinking about something. I could enter his mind to find out what he was thinking but I respected his privacy. _

"_I've got an idea, how about I'll try to get my master to open your gate", my eyes widened._

_Perhaps you have lost your mind, but may I remind you that it is impossible or a rookie celestial mage to be able to summon a high-class spirit such as myself. Even if I am a silver key, my status alone is enough to challenge the Spirit Kings power. Not that I would anyways._

"_Hey don't insult hime-sama! And she is not a rookie, have you ever heard of a celestial mage summon five golden keyed spirits at once in your life", he said furiously his glasses reflected the light so I couldn't see his eyes. _

_If that is true then tell your mistress that my key is located in the Magnolia forests within the Jubelie Caves of Darkness. It is in the heart of the caverns. But beware, my last master was a selfish man, he wanted to keep my key for himself so he put many spells within the cave. It is very easy to get lost in them. I will guide you as much as possible but it has been a long time._

"_No worries, hime-sama is a smart one, in no time you will be summoned to the human world!" He said, I took off into the sky. Returning to the caves which I delved in. I narrowly dodged a shooting comet, I growled a little irritation. Lading back down on my exclusive planet, I sighed a little. Shaking off some stray stardust which had accumulated on my wings, grunting a little as I settled myself down on a patch of earth. It was cold, I blew some fire on it to heat it up as I once more settled back down onto it. It was the one time I could escape from the Spirit World; when I was dreaming. I could explore the minds of humans and see into their memories. However it was limited to only celestial mages, I sighed in content as I found myself in a pleasant memory of a young woman who had golden hair celebrate that she had finally unlocked a new spell. She was jubilant and happy, how nice for her. _

_I spark of electricity jolted through my body, I jumped up. This feeling! This long forgotten feeling! How many years had it been?! It couldn't be that celestial mage was actually able to summon me?! I saw the magic circle appear below me, my eyes widened, it was truly happening. Little by little my body started to disappear, I could feel my blood once more boil. I was finally going to the human world once more. _

_I burst through the ground, smelling the earthen air for the first time in years. It was just how I remembered it. I could feel the fresh breeze blow past me, the rustling of the trees and the birds that chirped in surprise as they saw me. I was truly in the human world. I outstretched my wings, letting the warm sunlight seep into the old leathery skin. I sighed in content letting a puff of smoke escape from nostrils. I finally looked down at the young mage which had summoned me. _

_It was her, the one I kept on seeing in my dreams. I blinked, Fate was surely playing with me. "Ummm, hello?" She was slightly pale, but she held her ground. She remained standing, she was sweating slightly and her legs shook a little but her eyes spoke differently. _

_I am Draco, dragon of the heavenly stars._

_I bowed my head down, keeping my eyes on her. She was slightly shaken by my appearance, but smiling a little._

"_I am Lucy Heartfilia, a pleasure to meet you Draco", she held out her hand for a hand shake. To be honest I was a little baffled, no human ever acted so calm after seeing a dragon emerge from the ground in all its glory. I looked at my talons, it would be hard to shake her hand, seeing that I did not have a human form. I reached out my hand despite of it anyways. She took one of my nails and shook it politely._

_I can imagine so that you would like to form a contract with me._

"_Ah! Yes that is correct", she took a small out notebook, flipping through some pages, "Alright then, which days are you free". She said rather expectantly, her eyes shining a little. I blinked my eyes a little, what an odd human. Aquarius was right to say that she was an oddball._

_I am free all days, you may summon when you wish. However you must take care when summoning. I require a large amount of magical power to summon, so I suggest that while summoning me do not have another spirit already summoned or try to summon another spirit while I am summoned. To prevent you from running out of energy too soon._

_She nodded while jotting down the notes quickly. "Is there anything else that is worth mentioning?" I thought about it for some time and soon came up with nothing. I shook my head. She put her notebook away. _

"_Alright then", letting out a gust of breath, "I will enjoy working with you in the future. And also this is my one little rule. Do not try to fight all by yourself because I also will be by your side to fight along with you". She said grinning ear to ear. I was taken aback, was there truly a celestial mage that cared for the well-being of her spirits. I saw her knees buckle, I caught just before she fell._

_You have run out of magical power. It would be wise to send me back now._

"_Yeah I figured. I guess I still need to train", she muttered a little. She was cool to the touch. Well cooler than me at least considering that my body temperature was anything but cold._

_I will be taking my leave then. I will enjoy being in your care mistress Lucy_

…...

Hi everyone! I have reached 100 followers for this story! So happy! Because of that I am rewarding you guys! My readers, I will put down my deviant art page link. And a shout out to my regulars for their support and their encouragement.

My deviant art page link will not show up but go on my profile page and it will be there.

Digi-fanCatt

Lizzie2145

Alaina Kuski

Shidake

starfiresusan18 (check out her stories they are pretty cool and definitely something you want to see)

And that is pretty much it. If you have deviant art watch me and tell me so I can watch you back. But besides that PEACE OUT


End file.
